From a Terrible Fate
by forevordreamer
Summary: Just another day in the Order the of the Phoenix and Fred and George are up to their old tricks, the golden trio are sticking together, and the order's on a mission to make two arch enemies two good chums...
1. Chapter 1- Grimmauld Place

** Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling not me**

It was a somber morning, with a dreary sky and blackened clouds looming ominously over the whole of London. However, such a day could never compare with the tense atmosphere within Grimmauld Place, once home to the narcissistic and racist Black family, and just recently announced headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. The Order served the complete opposite purpose. It was founded by chief warlock, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore to ward off the evils presented by the Death Eaters and their notoriously evil leader, Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort.

Sitting here in his convicted godfather's house, Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived,' became lost in memory. Some memories were as sweet as butterbeer, like the ones of him and his two friends, Ron and Hermione, sharing frivolous jokes in Hogwart's Great Hall. Other memories were far more painful to remember, memories of the previous year's activities: the Triwizard Tournament, the tragic murder of Cedric Diggory, and those pitiless red eyes of Lord Voldemort peering murderously up at him from the brim of a cauldron.

Harry squeezed his emerald green eyes in agony of the thought. Inside his head, his cruel imagination continued to replay the events of that very night. Many wizards and witches his age, naïve and innocent, had congratulated him for winning the Triwizard Cup, but they had never witnessed the death of a true friend. They, he hoped with all his heart, would never lay eyes on a sinister flash of green light. No, they certainly weren't the one that saw the Dark Lord rise again.

'Stop your crying,' rang a sudden voice. 'You're going to flood the house, though I daresay I never really liked the home décor my mother chose.'' Harry spun around to see none other than Sirius Black, his mischievous godfather, smiling kindly at him in the doorway. Harry couldn't help but return Sirius's smile, there was a sort of air about Sirius that seemed to cast away all of his worries, similar to how phoenix song reminded him greatly of Dumbledore's protection.

'Come here,'' Sirius spread out his hands to offer a friendly hug. Harry didn't spare a moment of hesitation and swiftly landed himself between Sirius's arms. How could he not want to spend precious time with his godfather? After all, he had not seen Sirius in two years, after him and his close friends saved the innocent man from a terrible fate.

Not long after Harry left Sirius's loving embrace, the Weasley's had entered the room. First came Molly, the warm matriarch of the family, followed by the Weasley twins, Fred and George, with suspicious smiles painted plainly on their young faces. 'Hi Harry,'' they said all at once in a manner that Harry knew too well. The twins were up to something chaotic for certain, as they always were. 'Harry,'' whispered George, 'do not, whatever you do, open the third drawer to the right of the sink, you hear me?'' 'The third drawer…to the right of the sink, that sounds oddly specific don't you think?'' Harry asked wryly. 'What are you two up to?'' 'Two?'' asked Fred. 'How can you be so accusatory!'' Fred inquired with a slight giggle. Harry shot both boys a sarcastic glance, cocking his head humorously to the side as he did so. 'Alright, alright,'' repeated Fred. 'I'm in on it too, but promise you won't tell mum.'' Harry didn't bother to protest for whether he knew the twin's schemes or not, he also was quite aware of Fred and George's determination to cause a little trouble. They would carry on with their plans regardless of the furious wrath of Molly Weasley. 'Listen,'' he heard George whisper in his ear, 'let's just say there's a tiny surprise waiting for mum in that oddly specific drawer.''


	2. Chapter 2- Two Surprises

Chapter 2

Two Surprises

That night began as a jubilant celebration for the Order as it seemed almost every member had crowded inside the kitchen to not only exchange information on Voldemort's whereabouts, but to mainly enjoy the gigantic buffet provided by the Weasley family. During the remainder of the time when Voldemort's name was indirectly mentioned, Harry tried to occupy his mind as well as his emotions by conversing with his best friend, Ron. 'You sure you're alright, Harry?'' Ron asked right before he bit a large chunk off of a chicken wing. 'You just seem very tense, not to startle you.'' 'I'm fine,'' Harry reassured his close friend, though in reality he knew he was far from fine.

'Harry,'' Ron started apologetically, 'I…er..We're sorry, Hermione and I, I mean, we-

'Forget it,'' Harry interrupted. He gritted his teeth in an effort to contain his anger and barely managed a friendly smile towards Ron. The two sat there on opposite sides of the magenta couch, staring awkwardly into space in hopes that the other would spark a perhaps more comfortable conversation. You see, the relationship concerning the three Gryffindors had become highly strained after behind Harry's back, Ron and Hermione had sworn to keep the Order a secret, even if that meant shutting their closest friend out of Order activities. Don't, however, think too harshly of the two. They only acted the way they did, in such secrecy, to protect Harry, not hurt him.

Harry's thoughts drifted off to the unknown scheme of Fred and George.

'What are they plotting?'' He inquired calmly to himself. Ron directed his attention from the enticing buffet full of scrumptious treats to his best friend. 'I'm sorry, mate… what did you just say?'' 'Who's plotting what?'' Ron scratched his forehead, his eyes focused intently on Harry. 'Er.. well..I…I can't tell you,'' Harry stammered. After all, Ron and Hermione never bothered to include him in on their important secrets, so Harry decided he would do the same in retaliation.

Ron studied Harry's defiant expression. He appeared a bit insulted and was about to open his mouth to speak when an eerie sound left him frozen in his tracks. Harry heard the noise as well, as did the entire Order. All eyes scrutinized the half-open door, which was carved with the Black family crest, and was gradually creaking open to momentarily reveal the dim lit streets beyond. Auror, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody took two cautious steps towards the open door, equipped with a wand in one hand and firewhiskey in the other. Suddenly, a hook-nosed figure entered the silent room, wearing black layers from neck to toe, their matted, greasy hair covering their gaunt face like a pair of curtains.

Harry, nor Ron, didn't require a closer examination to know who this complicated being was for the hateful stare and mocking sneer said it all. The intruder was most indeed Severus Snape, the snarky potions master that took pride in giving out free detentions as if they were personal invitations to a birthday party, like anyone would go. Ron and Harry, to Hermione's distaste, always argued upon the matter of whether Snape hatched from a basilisk or toad egg, seeing that both were relevant theories in the case of Professor Snape.

'Didn't your parents ever teach you to knock, Snivellus?'' snarled Sirius, who had pushed his way through the shocked crowd of witches and wizards, over to where Severus now stood.

'Actually, Black,'' Snape began, 'It may have escaped your perfectly watchful notice, but you left the door open.'' 'That's a terrific way to hide from public view, Black, leaving the door of your hidey hole wide open.'' 'I do hope you don't make the same mistake,'' he finished with a sarcastic grin. 'Hmm.. I suppose Azkaban can never deprive you of pure arrogance, I suppose.''

Sirius looked absolutely furious, meanwhile Snape's lip curled into a triumphant sneer. 'Dinner?'' suggested Molly Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3- Hate and More Hate

Chapter 3

Hate and More Hate

The delicious cod and chips prepared by Mrs. Weasley served as in Harry's opinion, the best meal ever made. At first, due to the sudden arrival of the potions master, the atmosphere between the Order members had been nothing short of awkward, but as everyone, with Snape and Sirius as exceptions, settled down to indulge themselves in such a rich feast, old feelings of loathing died down for the moment. To his right, Harry could hear Hermione explaining the brutal goblin wars to a clearly exhausted Nymphadora, and to his left he could see Ron, with not much surprise, helping himself gluttonously to a forkful of Atlantic cod.

Across the table, Harry was again, not much surprised to see Snape and Sirius sitting at completely opposite sides of the clothed table, each facing different directions and refusing quite successfully to make eye contact. Snape sat up abruptly to place his barely touched plate in the sink, his every move observed by a suspicious Sirius. Harry already knew as to why Sirius was so suspicious towards Professor Snape. Snape, after all, had a vague history of being one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, and he had the Dark Mark branded on his forearm to prove it.

Harry, politely obeying Mrs. Weasley's demands to clean his plate, stalked calmly into the kitchen, only to find a displeased Snape fluttering his wand absurdly in an effort to clean the dishes. 'Ah… Look who it is, Potter…''

Snape grimaced at the sight of fear that was cast on Harry's face.

'To arrogant to say hello, how you are exceedingly like your father, Potter,'' the potions master sharply remarked as he pointed a punishing finger at the drawer alongside the sink. 'In there, Potter, is something you, nor your precious godfather will ever think to use, a mop.'' 'But,'' Harry protested in frustration. 'Potter, hold your tongue!'' Snape snarled impatiently. Harry stood where he was, obviously taken aback by Snape's behavior, which was nastier than ever.

'Clearly, you are too high and mighty to carry out one simple task,'' the professor snorted before he knelt down to find the mop. 'Pity.'' Harry's eyes darted to Snape, and then to the very drawer he was about to open. Oh no.. it can't be, not the third drawer to the… right.. of.. the sink, Harry thought in utter terror. He opened his mouth and the words of warning just slipped out, only to be drowned out by a massive rumbling that shook the entire kitchen with a force of an earthquake.

Cups, plates, and precious china rolled violently out of their cupboards and shattered into millions of worthless pieces on the tiled floor. Doors and drawers were slammed almost magically off their hinges. Harry, struggling to keep his balance, groped the granite countertops as tightly as he could while the potions master tumbled to the floor like a weak ragdoll, his black hair whipping every which way. However, far worse than the thunderous force that left the kitchen a dilapidated mess came a gruesome odor, an odor that filled Harry's nostrils and left him choking for clean air. 'Harry!'' rang various voices. 'Are you alright?'' One voice sounded particularly like Sirius.

The Order, Harry thought. They, all being in the next room, were bound to have heard the rumbling in the kitchen, as well as smell the foul aroma of what smelled similar to rotting flesh. 'In here!'' Harry choked. It even was painful to speak with such an odor filling his throat. 'Oh, Harry!'' cried Hermione, who had been bold enough to enter the messy kitchen. She was followed by Sirius, Fred, and George, (all three laughing hysterically at the scene before them.)

Snape had been sprawled out on the filthy floor as if making his own snow angel. There was the biggest look of surprise as well as anger painted on his face, his furious glare less intimidating due to the fact his eyes were watering. 'What.. the?'' he choked angrily. By now, Sirius, Fred, and George were laughing to the point of tears. 'I'll tell you what,'' Fred chuckled, 'Dragon fart.'' 'Charlie imported it from Romania.'' 'It was originally for mum to discover, but Charlie was right, it can be put to better uses!'' With no guilt whatsoever, Fred continued to laugh hysterically, gasping for breath as he did.

Professor Snape noticed Sirius joining in the fun, a look of insanity twinkled in his watery eyes. 'Now it's my turn to explain,'' he growled. 'I have a temper like you didn't know, and it's time it shall be put to better uses!''


	4. Chapter 4- Brawl in the Kitchen

**NOTE: This chapter contains some violence, but will be the only violent chapter in the fanfic. The rest will be funny I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter this is just for fun**

Brawl in the Kitchen

Snape lifted himself off the floor, whipping out his wand as he did so. The Order members gaped in terror as he brandished it in Sirius's face.

Molly stepped in to try and relieve the tension, but to no avail.

"Come now, Severus, there's no use fighting. We all need to stick together if we are ever going to…"

"SILENCE!" Snarled Snape with a most vicious sneer on his face. "You think your funny Black? Pranking me like a 15 year old? I can clearly see you never grew up!"

Sirius's face flushed red with anger.

"Don't you dare talk to me or anyone else in my house like that! Apologize to Molly and kindly remove your wand from my face, before I shove it that honker you call a nose!"

Snape didn't flinch. His thin lips twisted into a wicked grin.

"Pity, you think your tough Black? Why don't you tell them how the only way you challenged me was with the help of your arrogant friends!" Snape lowered his voice as he finished with a cold sarcastic tone. "Now that your friends are dead, whose going to help you now?"

The Order members gasped, but most of all Harry. Tears watered in the corner of his eyes as he thought about the father he never knew. Hermione reached to put a hand on his shoulder, but he slipped away and ran up the stairs. The Order members turned to comfort him but were distracted by a loud crack: the sound of Sirius's fist breaking Snape's nose.

Snape backed away, knocking down a chair as he gripped his throbbing nose. Blood dripped from between his fingers and onto the shiny tile floor. His eyes were open wide, but not with fear, but with a raging anger that made Ron soil his pants.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT YOU GREASY GIT! I loved my friends, but I wouldn't count on you too understand that being that you HAVE NONE!" Sirius screamed, his face contorted with pain.

"I mourned for James and Lilly, we all did. Whose going to mourn for you Snape? Huh? NO ONE! I FOR ONE WILL HAVE A PARTY!" Sirius said more quietly.

The Order members stood there in silence, not knowing how to react to the words and events taking place before them. Fred and George gaped, feeling sort of guilty that their prank had gone so awry. Molly stood, hand on her mouth. Remus looked down to his shoes. Ron just stood there, casually nibbling on a cupcake leftover from dinner.

By now, Snape had removed his hand from his nose. Blood was trickling down from his nose to his chin. His impressive nose was even larger now, swollen and pointed in a direction that was totally unnatural.

Slowly, he whispered a threat so low that only Sirius heard. "How can you have a party if I kill you first?"

In the blink of an eye, Sirius went after Snape like a mad dog. Black threw punch after punch into Snape's face before grabbing him by the hair and banging his head on the cabinet. BANG BANG BANG.

Snape turned around and whacked Sirius on the side of the head with a frying pan. SLAM. Snape dug into Sirius's neck with his dirty nails and kneed him in the face with his sharp knee bones. Sirius went down, pulling Snape down with him. They wrestled on the floor hissing nasty words as they attempted to demolish one another.

The Order rushed in and tried to pull them apart. Grimmauld Place was suddenly thrown into a state of disorder and chaos, so much that the members missed sight of the grand old wizard who had just entered to start a meeting. Albus was taken off guard by the events in the kitchen. He stood there in total disbelief as cooking utensils whizzed by accompanied with cursing fit for sailors.

Not to everyone's knowledge, but Dumbledore himself had a temper. And this sight- his most trusted members nearly annihilating each other- was enough to set it off.


	5. Chapter 5- Dumbledore's Request

Dumbledore's Request

"ENOUGH!" The wizard demanded in a booming tone of voice. The entire Order turned around to see a searing Dumbledore. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I'M GONE FOR TWO DAYS AND YOUR'E TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER? Explain yourselves!"

The order paused in their tracks, never had they seen Albus so infuriated. They gave each other nervous glances as they tried to determine who would explain to the extremely pissed sorcerer.

Arthur stepped forward. "You see Albus, Sirius and Severus had a verbal confrontation that… regrettably, turned rather violent." Arthur cocked his head to where Sirius stood, being restrained by Remus. He had an open gash on his lip and a massive migraine from the frying pan's impact. Severus was pinned to the wall by Moody, his nose gushing blood.

Albus shook his head. "I am very disappointed in you two, you are grown adults and I think now is the time to put aside your…."

"HE STARTED IT! THERE WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM IF THAT BASTARD DIDN'T DISREPECT ME IN MY OWN HOUSE!" Sirius interrupted, whipping blood away from his chin.

"Let me finish, please Sirius. As I was saying, you two are grown adults. It is about time you put aside your differences for the sake of the Order and our mission. How can we fight the advance of Lord Voldemort if we are fighting ourselves as well? As a great man once said, 'A house divided cannot stand.'

Dumbledore paused and looked directly into Sirius's and Severus's faces. "That is why, as head of the Order of the Phoenix, I charge you two with reconciling your differences before the end of the month. I will return in about one week in hopes of actually getting something done. Whoever cannot do so will no longer be a member of this order."

With that, Dumbledore turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Sirius escaped Remus's grasp and stomped out of the kitchen, only pausing to give Snape a nasty glance. Snape nudged Moody off of him and too stomped out in the opposite direction of Sirius, leaving the Order to begin clean up from their brawl.

Fred tapped George on the shoulder. "I'll bet you 10 galleons Snape's going to be out." The two giggled as they picked up pieces of broken china.

Molly moaned. "This is going to be a hell of a week…"


	6. Chapter 6- After the Storm

**After the Storm**

**-Grimmauld Place, the following day-**

Harry yawned and stretched his arms, having achieved a good night's sleep. Light streamed in from the windows and lit up his bright green eyes. He was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. So far the whole Order was asleep with the exception of Hermione and Ron who had just sat down beside him for breakfast. They mumbled hello in sleepy voices and gave him a pat on the back.

The kitchen was nice and neat again despite being such a disaster the previous day. The utensils were put away and a dented frying pan sat pitifully in the trash. Harry looked at the floor and felt his stomach go sour as he remembered how bloodied it had been. Harry's mind wandered back to the events of last night, most of which he had regretfully missed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(flashback to day before)_

After hearing Snape's nasty comment he had fled upstairs to sob in private. He had heard a commotion taking place below, but didn't think much of it until he heard Dumbledore yell. That's how he knew something big must have happened.

He went downstairs to find the kitchen strewn with broken glass, cooking utensil, blood, and a bent frying pan. Surely, the dragon fart didn't leave behind any blood. "What in Merlin's name happened here?" He said while eyeing the smudges of blood on the tile. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"You missed a hell of a brawl, Harry." Ron responded, while bits of cupcake flew out of his mouth. "Snape and Sirius argued a lil' bit and Snape got way out of line, so Sirius gave it to him. Broke his nose open in two seconds flat."

Harry's eyes lit up with amusement. Snape getting what he deserved and Harry had missed it? He needed to hear about the details.

"Tell me everything! Who won?" He said with excitement. Molly jumped into the conversation. "Shhh, boys. Talk about it upstairs and don't cause any trouble."

The golden trio went upstairs and Ron fed Harry in on the details of the fight. Harry's jaw dropped. "I can't believe I missed this! What happened when Professor Dumbledore came in?"

Hermione explained Dumbledore's request. "So, basically, if they cannot get along or at least be civil, they'll be out of the Order."

"It's really rubbish." Ron said. "How can Dumbledore kick Sirius out if the meetings take place in his house?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione shook her head. "Dumbledore is a wise wizard, we all know that. And he means what he says. Besides, he could always find a new place for the Order to meet in case Sirius was thrown out."

Harry frowned. "Snape's going to be out. I know it. He can't put aside his hate for my dead father and instead takes it out on me. If he can't let that go, then he'll never be civil with Sirius. Besides, he can always run back to his Death Eater pals, if in fact he hasn't already."

"Dumbledore trusts him, Harry. I don't think Dumbledore would be that easy to fool. If Snape was still a Death Eater he would know of it. I may not like him either, but his spy work is important for the Order. If we lose him, we lose our eyes and ears into Voldemort's inner circle." Hermione said while easing her thick hair into a messy bun.

Harry's only response was a sassy eye roll. Hermione sighed.

"I think we all need to get some sleep. It's been a long day." She said.

With that, they all decided to call it a day and go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was glad that justice had been served. He gobbled down breakfast eager to spend the day with his godfather. Hermione gave him a disapproving look as he paddled through his bowl of Wizard O's forcefully, spilling milk all over the table.

"Someone's hungry…" She remarked. "I think you have Ron beat this time." She glanced over at Ron to discover she had spoken too soon. Ron was gluttonously eating a jelly donut, his face decorated with a raspberry beard.

All three of them laughed until their sides hurt. Their moment of joy was interrupted when a certain potions master strode into the room and started fiddling around with the coffee maker.

Their eyes opened in shock; never did they ever think to see their teacher in his pajamas.

His hair was tangled and greasy, but it did not hide his obviously broken nose.

He was dressed in a pair of green pajamas covered with a pattern of little black cauldrons. They were ill fitting and hung off his gaunt frame. On his feet were a pair of fluffy slippers, one with a hole where his big toe stuck out. Ron and Harry were barely able to stifle their giggles. Snape grumbled something under his breath as he prepared the coffee. He stood there with his back to them completely ignoring their presence.

For some reason, Hermione had the mistaken impression that she should be polite and say good morning.

"Good morning Professor, how are ….." She began before Snape spun around and silenced her with an icy glare.

"Don't even think to speak to me before I have had my coffee Miss Granger. It's far too early." He mumbled sounding half asleep.

"Sorry sir I.."

Snape held a finger up to his thin lips and signaled for her to be quiet.

Hermione held her tongue but was taken off guard by how bruised his face was. His sallow skin was marked by odd shapes of blue and purple. His hooked nose was red and swollen and pointed towards the right.

Harry almost felt bad for him. The man's face looked like a painting from Picasso's blue period. Still, he did have it coming.

Snape poured himself some coffee into a mug with the phrase "Sarcasm makes the heart grow fonder". He liked his coffee black, unsurprisingly. Snape sulked over to the table where the golden trio was sitting plopped himself down at the far end. He took a sip of his coffee and then popped open a crisp newspaper. Seeing that his attention was elsewhere, the children continued jesting Ron about his sticky beard.

A few minutes later, two sets of footsteps approached the kitchen. Molly walked cheerfully into the kitchen and greeted everyone with a warm smile. Then something funny happened. She at took a look at Snape and then turned to look at the door. Her eyes grew wide and her smile turned into an awkward gape.

Standing there in the doorway was a livid looking Sirius. His face too, was badly bruised and he had a welt from the frying pan above his right ear. His lip was still a little swollen and he had painful looking scratches down his neck. But the scariest thing was the furious look on his face, and it was directed straight at the back of Snape's head.


	7. Chapter 7- Common Ground

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched, expecting a second round to the brawl. Molly decided to try and keep the peace.

"Ughh, good morning Sirius. Come, help yourself to some fresh coffee." She stuttered.

Sirius's hateful glare faded a bit and he nodded.

"Morning Molly, don't mind if I do." Sirius entered the kitchen, walking rather close to the back of Snape's head. He paused on his way to the coffee maker and wrung his hands behind Snape, pretending to strangle him. Harry smirked. The he greeted Harry warmly.

"Good morning Harry and friends." He said with the loving smile Harry had longed to see since he had arrived at Grimmauld Place.

The three chimed good morning and Sirius began pouring himself a cup of coffee, only to be interrupted by Snape's snarky voice.

Somehow, as if he had eyes in the back of his head (which no one would put past him) he had realized the mischief done behind his head. Harry's troublesome smirk only confirmed this.

"I see you are rather interested in the paper, Black." Snape said in his silkiest voice, his back still turned to Sirius. "Being that you are stuck in your mother's house you must be eager to know of the outside world and…" Snape took a moment to clear his throat. "feel involved."

Sirius put his coffee cup down with a thud. He wiped a hand across his forehead and then gripped the edges of the counter tightly. By the way his nails were digging in to the wood everyone could tell he was trying to restrain his anger. He turned around suddenly and crossed his arms, resting his chin on a clenched fist. He wore a façade of stone, but his eyes glittered giving away the rage inside.

"You know Severus, I really do enjoy reading the paper. It's how I keep up to date on the war. My favorite part is on page 5, where they list the newly captured Death Eaters. I wonder if you recognize any old chums."

Severus snorted and rustled the pages. "Actually Black, I do recognize someone…" He started. "On the wanted page, right here." Snape turned around and pointed to a mug shot of Sirius Black. His raven hair was a mess and flying in all directions. His grey eyes were sullen with looming black shadows beneath them. Most unpleasant of all was his mouth, open and frozen in a horrific scream.

Sirius stiffened, remembering in horror of his awful time in Azkaban.

Snape went on, pleased by the reaction his comment had brought. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't realize it was you. They must have taken this picture of you on a good day; your appearance on any other is nothing short of Serpico mixed with stray dog. Do tell me, have the fleas gotten any better?"

Sirius had heard enough. He began to approach Snape, ready for the kill. "Why you… you.." He practically hissed as he held an admonishing finger at Snape's face. His opposite hand began to fumble in his pocket for his wand. Seeing this, Harry jumped up.

"Sirus.." Harry said quietly, looking kindly into his godfathers face. "Will you join me in your study, for a moment… I really need to talk to you… like now."

Sirius relaxed a bit and nodded. "I understand, lets go."

As Sirius was leading Harry out he flicked his wand in the air. Snape's scalding hot cup of coffee tipped over and drenched his lap. Snape leapt out of his seat in pain. "YOUCH!" He cried, gripping his burnt thighs. Sirius began to chuckle and shut the door quickly, in just enough time to miss one of Snape's hexes that left a burn mark on the kitchen door.

Hary and Sirius chuckled as they entered the dimly lit study. The ancient floorboards croaked out a symphony under their feet. Books bound in rich silver and sapphire glimmered on the shelves. A dusty chandelier hanging from the ceiling sent out dancing little stars as Sirius lit a lamp. The he collapsed back into a cozy sofa and motioned for Harry to sit beside him. Harry joined him on the couch.

Harry began to speak. "Sirius, I.. you.." he sighed. "I really don't want to see you out of the Order. This is only time we get to be together. You shouldn't let him get to you, he's an awful git and not worth your time."

Sirius slid his hand around Harry's shoulders. "I'm sorry Harry. That's the last bit of trouble I'll seek to cause with him. I look forward to seeing you, you remind me so much of your parents." Sirius gave Harry a paternal smile, the kind that always made Harry feel at peace.

"Besides, he of all people shouldn't insult you on your looks." Harry whispered.

The two laughed heartily. Sirius gave Harry a pat on the back. Sirius raised himself from the couch and looked through a few books on the shelf. He pulled out a wide brown book with golden writing. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Class of 1978'.

"At times like this, when all things seem dark, it brings me joy to look back into the past. Back when we were growing up and had dreams, hopes, friendships that we hoped would last forever.." He blew dust off of a page. "I can go back to a place where I was happy and life was good. Then, the darkness goes away a little bit. This book brings me back to that place." Sirius said hungrily flipping through pages.

Sirius joined Harry on the couch and handed him the book. He pointed to a faded photograph of four boys. One was stubby, another was extremely handsome. Another seemed shy and friendly. The boy at the end was good looking with messy black hair.

"That's us." Sirius whispered. "Peter, Me, Remus, and your father."

Harry looked down into the photo and examined his father's young face. Harry could see the strong resemblance that they shared. A smile spread across his face. _How he wished he could have known him… _Harry turned a few pages and found a multitude of pictures of the marauders. He came across one in which his father was hugging a very beautiful woman. Their faces were frozen there, smiling widely, without a care in the world.

"Is that my mother?" Harry asked sheepishly. Sirius nodded.

"Yes, that's her. How beautiful she was Harry. Smart, talented, kind. Her loss is one most tragic to my heart."

Eager to find more pictures of his mother, Harry flipped through the pages greedily. He found one that utterly confused him. There in the yellowing picture stood his mother, looking a few years younger than in the last picture. Her long hair was draped across her shoulders and she showed off a lovely smile. But standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder was a tall, lanky boy no older than sixteen. He had long dark hair that didn't look very clean. His coal black eyes clashed with his sickly skin tone. Harry wondered who in the world this was, he had apparently been close with his mother. The boy's identity was given away by his large hooked nose. Harry opened his mouth in shock; the boy with his arm around Lilly was none other than a young Severus Snape.

"MY MUM DATED HIM!" Harry gasped. How could his lovely mother ever associate with that creep?

"No, no. They never dated, but they were best friends since they were children. Then Snape showed an interest in joining the death eaters and got caught up with all kinds of nasty people. He called your mum a nasty word once in fifth year and she called their friendship quits. Then Lilly and James got together, and well, he was always jealous of James. Anyway, he came to look down on her because she was muggleborn." Sirius explained.

Harry was shocked. "I never knew. What did they even have in common?"

Sirius shrugged. "I suppose they had a lot in common as children, but children grow up Harry. People change."

Harry wondered why the potions master never mentioned her. He loved to remind Harry about how terrible his father was, but never criticized his mother. Harry pondered this, but could not find an answer to why this was. Harry's train of thought was ruined when Remus opened the door and told them to come in for breakfast. As Harry was walking out, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Goss, Hermione. What is it?" Harry said rather startled.

"Sorry to surprise you Harry, but I need to talk to you." She said letting go of his arm.

"Go on." Said Harry.

"Well, Ron and I were going to join you two but when the conversation got deep we didn't want to intrude, so we listened at the door.. Sirius sounded so happy talking about his school days… and he and Snape went to the same school…"

Harry cocked his head. "Where are you going with this?"

Hermione sighed. "If either one is going to stay in the Order they need to find some common ground. If they both really loved Hogwarts then maybe if we can dig a little deeper and get them talking then.."

Harry interrupted her. "They'll get along! Brilliant idea Hermione, but there's one problem. They hated each other in school, so if the conversation drifts in that direction then someone's going to be dragged out in a body bag."

"It's worth a try, Harry. And as long as we can keep them talking about the positive things then maybe they can at least be civil."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Okay, but just to make things clear I'm not talking to Snape."

Hermione gulped. "I guess I'd better volunteer, it is my idea. But for now let's go eat, Molly has made some lovely waffles. And if we hurry there might be a donut left."

The two giggled as they made their way into the crowded kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8- The Pink Room

After breakfast, Hermione found herself trudging slowly up the stairs. She felt so full that she swore her belly was going to burst. But she was on a mission. Time was running out before Dumbledore would return, and she could only begin to imagine his displeasure if the Order was still fighting amongst themselves. As in all things where the group must be put before the individual, Hermione had found herself taking one for the team and attempting the impossible; having a positive conversation with Severus Snape.

All though she was convinced her plan could work, she hadn't actually worked out what she was going to ask him to get the ball rolling. How was she going to get a cynical, cold, double agent to spill out his fond memories to her? She was actually pretty frightened. She wished she had someone to come with her so she wasn't all alone against his icy defenses, but having Ron or Harry in the room with him would only be counterproductive. Surely he was no fan of hers, and she couldn't say she liked him much either. But she knew a great deal about magic from school, something that he seemed to pride himself in mastering.

Naturally, the man didn't eat with the rest of the Order and preferred to be on his own. He had taken his food upstairs with him. Hermione reached the top of the stairs and began wandering down the halls in hopes of finding the professors hideout. At the very end of the hall she could see a dim light seeping from under a door. She approached the door slowly and reluctantly turned the knob. Sitting there in a chair decorated with unicorns was none other than Snape himself, holding bags of ice on his lap.

It took a moment for Hermione to take it all in. It truly was the queerest sight she ever did see. The room itself was girly and painted a light blush pink. The furniture was rather small, as if for a child. Paintings of unicorns, kittens, and flowers adorned the walls. Snape was seated in a tiny wooden chair, his swelling black robes clashing harshly with the pink background. He sat there glowering at her for a minute before finally opening his mouth.

"Miss Granger, is there any reason you are prying around in my bedroom?" He hissed.

Hermione swallowed. "I wasn't trying to be nosy sir, I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Her eyes were still wide with surprise from the queer scene in front of her.

Severus sneered. "What are you looking at Granger? You think I _chose_ this room? It almost makes me choke on my own vomit. It was all that was left, Black saved it just for me. That bastard…"

Snape flicked his wand and made the ice bags disappear. "You were saying you had a question for me?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Professor, just a few questions."

"I remind you not to waste my time Miss Granger. Of what nature are these questions?"

"Oh, all school related sir." She squeaked.

Severus groaned. "All right, lets get this over. You may begin."

Hermione thought for a minute and then began.

"What was your favorite subject, you know, back when you were in school?"

Snape sighed in annoyance. "Of what relevance would that be to you?"

"Ummmm.." What was she supposed to say? 'Think Hermione, think' she thought to herself. Then it came to her. Snape loved to be exalted for his abilites. That was the key into his mind.

"Well, I was just wondering what classes you enjoyed, since you seem to be very knowledgeable in many things. You are a very accomplished wizard and I… err.. wanted some advice on how I could better myself too." She said nervously.

First, Snape's face looked puzzled. "Flattery will get you nowhere Granger." He warned. His face twisted into a prideful smirk. "But you are correct, I am rather knowledgeable. Why, I was the best of my year, much like you. I can surely recommend a few classes I found fascinating back when I was a student."

_Phew _Hermione thought. That was a close one! Snape was not easy to fool, but she had made her way around his defenses. Snape droned on about N.E.W.T. potion classes and D.A.D.A classes. Hermione thought she was going to fall asleep. He just went on and on about how well he did and how his O.W.L.s were extraordinary. None of this was going to be useful. If classes were out, what did they have in common?

"Ughh, sir…" Hermione interrupted. "What did you do for fun in school?"

Snape sighed. "Granger, I have no time for this stupid pursuit you call "fun". If you are asking me how I pass the time productively, I can tell you that I am an avid reader. I keep a herb garden back at home during the summer months. On weekends and holidays I occasionally watch a game."

_Sports! That's perfect! Men and their sports! Surely, if they both liked the same team they could have a civil conversation, couldn't they?_

"As in a quidditch game?"

"No, Granger a muggle game. Because nothing brings me more pleasure than watching muggles run around like lunatics for hours." He said slowly.

"Umm… sir?"

"Yes I like quidditch Miss Granger why do you think I bother showing up at amateur school games? I hope you didn't think it was for the dunderhead students."

'_Actually, I thought it was to see your house attack Griffindor players' _Hermione thought.

"Do you like any specific teams?"

"I do enjoy the Derbyshire Dragons, the seeker comes from my hometown."

Hermione didn't know what team Sirius liked, but at least she could try and get them to talk about sports.

Hermione nodded. "Umm, yeah, I don't know much about them.. thanks for your troubles professor…" With that she turned and ran, desperate to escape Snape's sneer. She accidentally slammed the door shut on her way out, and the hard slam of the door caused something to fall off a shelf and plop onto Snape's head.

Annoyed, he grabbed what looked like a stuffed animal off his head and sneered at it.

"Stupid thing, stupid room, stupid Black…" He snarled. Unfortunately, the animal wasn't actually stuffed. It was actually a sleeping cat that had been spooked by the door, which proceeded to leap on his head. Not pleased to have been so ruthlessly grabbed by a strange man, the cat bit deep into Snape's palm. Snape yelped and threw the cat off his hand. The cat escaped Snape's reach and ran under the bed.

He healed the wound with his wand and moaned.

"Why is it always me.."


	9. Chapter 9- An Almost Truce

Fred and George felt guilty about the trouble they had caused. They never meant for anyone to get hurt. The stability of the Order was at hand, and they had to do something to bring everyone together. Maybe, everyone just needed a good laugh. They spent the night of the fight and the morning plotting a prank that wouldn't cause any damage, victimize anyone, and would be fun. For a while, they couldn't come up with anything.

Then it hit them; instead of pranking other people, why not prank themselves? They could simply walk into their own traps and they didn't mind if people laughed at them. For once, they would be the butt of their own jokes. With cleverness and stealth they set up a prank that couldn't possibly go wrong. _Or so they thought….._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon when Harry and Hermione put their plan into action. The plan's success depended on them keeping the conversation positive and tension low. Harry and Hermione sat upstairs working out the details.

"Okay, so they both like Quidditch. That's a conversation starter, but not much to build a civilship on." Harry said.

"It's all I could find out Harry. And really? A 'civilship'?" Replied Hermione.

"Yeah, that is what we are trying to build right? Not quite a friendship but a civil partnership. A civilship."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Enough of the silliness Harry. We'll just have to, oh my I really hate to say it… improvise."

Harry chuckled. "Haha, the girl with a plan improvising? Am I in the twilight zone or what?"

Hermione elbowed Harry playfully.

"Stop it Harry. Now first thing first, how do we get them in the same room?"

Harry thought for a minute and then spoke.

"Snape's in that room over there reading some book on modern potioneering. Sirius is waiting for me back in his study, he wanted to tell me about my mum and dad some more but…"

Hermione frowned. "Oh Harry, we can wait until tomorrow. I know you want to spend time with Sirius and if it really means something to you go ahead."

Harry nodded.

"I appreciate that Hermione but this has to be done now. Sirius isn't going anywhere, I have the rest of the summer with him. We only have until the end of the week to do this and it cannot wait. Now I'll bring Sirius into the other room and try to start a conversation. You wait in there with Snape and pretend to read something."

Hermione nodded nervously, not wanting to be stuck alone with Snape again. She went off down the hall and Harry entered Sirius's study.

Sirius was peering out a sliver of a window, not daring to open the curtains all the way. If anyone recognized him he was done for. But taking a little risk and looking out into the world fed the burning hunger for adventure he so desperately craved. Black was no couch potato. He preferred the uncertain world to his safe home. Anyway, his home had never really been a home. Ever since his childhood, and even more now, it had been only one thing; a prison.

Black clearly didn't notice Harry's presence and the two stood in a dreamy quiet for a minute or two. Harry felt as though he was interrupting a deep train of thought, but suddenly broke the silence.

"Sirius…" He said quietly.

Black turned and smiled at Harry. "Harry. Are you ready to look through the yearbook some more? I have some stories that would make you howl."

"Yes, that sounds great. I just wanted to go to a different room, one with more light."

Sirius nodded as he dropped the curtain. "Sure. You lead the way. It can be rather dreary in here"

The two strolled down the hall and into a sunny yellow room. Hermione sat lost in a book on a fancy white couch. Hearing them come in, she looked up and smiled. Snape was seated on a sofa on the other side of the room. His nose was buried in a book titled _Modern Potioneering; New Research and Results. _His head was tilted downward, making his lank hair spill over and hide his face. Sirius and Harry joined Hermione on the couch. Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder and asked him where he should begin. If Sirius talked about James in front of Snape their plan was finished. Harry had to change the topic of conversation fast.

"Umm, well… I thought we might t-talk about Quidditch first." Harry stuttered.

Sirius's eyes lit up. "Yes, your father was great at Quidditch. He practiced so hard and was the youngest seeker ever."

Snape grumbled something from behind his book.

Harry had to intervene and guide the conversation. "You love Quidditch too don't you? Do you have a favorite team?"

Sirius nodded. "I really do like the Harpies and the Ogres. Although the Ogres are having a rough year. Their best players all got injured and they haven't recovered yet."

"I like the Harpies too." Hermione added. "Are there any other teams you like Sirius?"

"Oh, so many. I used to be a huge Glasgow Giant fan, but now I'm really getting into the Derbyshire Dragons."

Hermione grinned in victory. '_This is perfect'. _She thought. They had one thing in common. Now to get Snape involved in the conversation.

"Professor, didn't you say you also like the Derbyshire Dragons?" Hermione said abruptly.

Snape peered up from his book. He looked surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Um, yes I suppose." He said drowsily.

Sirius smirked. "I didn't know you were into Quidditch Severus."

Snape scowled. "I watch it occasionally. I mainly go to games because the seeker for the Dragons gives all the wizarding families in my neighborhood free tickets. He grew up not too far from my home."

"That's pretty neat. Do you know him?" Sirius asked.

"No, but I have met him a few times."

"He looks like a cheeky fellow." Sirius said.

"Yes, he can be pretty cheeky. Just another boy who made it out of the hood and gloated about it for the rest of his life."

Sirius nodded. "I guess. The team has done pretty well, they used to suck before the new players joined."

"Before they came along I didn't bother following them. I would much rather watch grass grow."

The two continued to chat on about sports, while Harry and Hermione gave each other victorious glances.

"I can't believe it! They're actually having a conversation!" Harry whispered.

"I know. I feel like we've done the impossible!" Hermione whispered back.

However, their victory was short lived….

"I'm surprised you are such a Quidditch lover, Snape. You hated it back in school."

Sirius said.

Snape's expression soured a little. "I can't imagine why that might be. It was just so wonderful to constantly hear what a sports hero Potter was."

"Now, now, Snape. Let's not insult the dead. Jealousy really is a very ugly trait." Sirius said more sternly.

Snape's face flushed. "I was not, and never was, jealous of that vain spoiled dunderhead."

Sirius stood up. "Don't you dare insult my friend. And for one thing, at least he grew up. You're still angry about things that happened over twenty years ago."

Snape stood up also, his mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Oh, and who are you to speak? You're the one staying in your mother's house. Not to mention you have never dropped your suspicions about me, even after I have proved my loyalty to the Order time and time again." Snape growled.

"Really? Time and time again? I wonder, with you acting as a double agent who knows which side you truly stand on. You were a Death Eater, and you only kissed up to Dumbledore to save your rear end from Azkaban. Admit it Snape, your heart isn't truly set on our mission is it?" Sirius said in a low, dangerous voice.

Harry and Hermione sat gaping. Hermione covered her eyes, prepared for another fight. Harry on the other hand was not about to let that happen. His mind racing, he thought of the only other thing that they had in common.

Harry stood up fast. "Let's all calm down. Instead of bickering over a school boy grudge, we can all look at the yearbook together. There are plenty of interesting pictures, one of you Professor. One of you and my mother. You never told me you were friends with her. Why don't we talk about her. I'd love to hear…"

"Harry, leave your mother out of this. Snape here has only one word for her." Sirius said sternly.

Snape was silent for a moment. His face had turned white and his eyes glistened. His face conveyed some type of softer emotion that he usually did not show. But as quickly as his face had softened, it hardened once more. A look of pure fury gleamed in his dark eyes.

"Mind your business, Potter. But if you must know, your mother was closest childhood friend. I suppose we would have stayed friends if it wasn't for your pig father!"

"Don't you dare blame James for anything!" Sirius shouted. "You're the one who pushed her away, with all your dark magic and blood purity nonsense. James treated her better than you ever did. She was happy with him. You have no idea how much you hurt her that day fifth year!"

Snape scowled. "It slipped! I did not mean to call her that…"

"Mudblood!?" Sirius bellowed. "That word doesn't just slip, Snape. You meant what you said! You thought you and your death eater friends were better than everyone else because of your blood status."

"Really? I am quite sure Black, that you and your little friends were the school's little favorites! You were praised for talent you did not have. Bunch of miscreants! Everyone thought you were such heroes, but I know better. Your just a bunch of spoiled bullies content on picking on anyone who doesn't fit in!" Snape snapped.

The two stood staring at each other fuming. Sirius whipped out his wand and aimed it at Snape, who in turn pointed his wand at Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10- You Can Have Your Cake

"Get out of my house before I show you how big a bully I can be!" Grunted Sirius.

Harry ran in between them. "NO! There will be no more fighting in this house! And no one is leaving until we settle this, and I don't mean with violence!"

"Harry, stay out of this. I don't want you getting hurt." Sirius muttered.

"I will not!" He shouted, refusing to move.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Expelliamus!" Shouted an angry voice. Both Snape's and Black's wands flew out of their hand and on to the floor. Harry turned to see an annoyed Moody eyeing the scene before him.

"Do I have to remind you two simpletons what Albus demanded of you? I am sure he wouldn't be happy to hear that nothing's changed since he left." Moody warned.

Snape grunted. He picked up his wand and strolled out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Moody." Sirius said. "I almost lost my temper again."

"Listen, Black. I don't expect you two to be chums, but the least you could do is stay away from each other. And just think, there are children in this room. Someone could have been hurt." Said Moody.

Sirius frowned. "I'm sorry children. Thank you for trying to calm me down Harry. I think I could benefit from some tea and a nap right about now. I'll see you at dinner." Sirius picked up his wand and went to his room, closing his door hard behind him.

Moody glanced at Harry and Hermione.

"Now, tell me, you two wouldn't be responsible for bringing them around each other now would you?"

"Harry and I just thought that getting them talking might be a good thing, you know, to gain some respect for each other. We figured that if they had something in common they could get along." Hermione explained.

Moody sighed. "I understand you two were trying to help, but your meddling almost caused another hullabaloo. They're grown adults, let them work it out on their own. Keep out of trouble, both of you." Moody turned around and left.

After he was out of earshot, Harry and Hermione began talking.

"That was a disaster!" Hermione whispered.

"You're telling me! I thought Sirius and Snape were going to off me faster than you-know-who!" Harry whispered back.

"Well, I guess we have to give up. It's out of our hands, Harry." Hermione replied.

"Give up? We have to do something Hermione!"

"But Moody said…"

"I don't care what Moody said! If we don't do something, Sirius could be thrown out of the Order. Lupin and him are the closest thing to family I have! If he gets thrown out, imagine how lonely he'll be. I hates being here as it is, imagine how he would feel if he was trapped here all alone." Harry said, his voice weakening.

"Oh, Harry. I just don't know what to do. Why don't we work on something tomorrow morning? I think we all need some good night's sleep." Hermione said gently.

Harry smiled. The two went upstairs to fill Ron in on, Merlin knew they needed all the help they could get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred and George had put plenty of sweat into their new prank. It was a masterpiece! It was silly, and for the most part harmless. They didn't get a chance to test it out, but hoped for the best. For hours, they labored in the kitchen mixing all sorts of concoctions. Then after it had thoroughly baked, they decorated it with colorful icing. They were so proud of it. Yes, it was a cake. But not just any cake. It was a magic cake. All they had to do was take a small bite and everyone would be rolling on the floor laughing at them. Hell, they would be laughing at each other!

George had instructed Fred to place the cake somewhere safe until after dinner. Then, before dinner, they would meet up in an old broom closet to discuss their plan…

_Right Before Dinner_

George snuck down the hallway, checking to see if the coast was clear. He continued until he reached a squeaky door. He turned its stiff knob and entered a dark cluttered room covered in dust, cobwebs, and buckets. He raised his wand.

"Lumos!" His wand illuminated the room and revealed his very bored looking brother half asleep sitting on an upside down bucket.

"Fred wake up!" Chimed George, giving his brother a shove.

Fred awoke with a start, falling off the bucket.

"Bloody Hell, George. What took you so long? I've been waiting here for half and hour." Said Fred.

"I told you to meet me here at 7 sharp. There was no need to be so punctual."

Fred coughed. "And of all places this bloody broom closet? Its nothing but a pit of dust! I swear I'll have one working lung by the time I leave here."

"Stop talking nonsense brother. Now tell me, did you do as I asked?"

"Yeah I did. I put the cake somewhere safe. I put it in the study after Sirius left."

"Good. Now lets go and get it." George said reaching for the door knob.

"Brother, by any chance did you completely close the door?" Fred asked.

"Yes I did."

"Umm you see, its kind of funny.."

"What's funny Fred?"

"I've actually been locked in here for half an hour and was waiting for you to come and open the door. The knob's old and rusty and locks…so um, "

"Please don't tell me we're trapped in here… Fred?"

"Please don't be mad George I meant to tell you.."

George shook the door and struggled with the door knob, but it would not budge. He heard someone walk by in the hallway.

"Help! Someone please, we're trapped in the broom closet!"

"The broom closet is where blood traitors belong. Mrs. Black would roll over in her grave to find mudbloods in the noble and ancient house of Black." Replied a cold, inhuman voice.

"Kreacher! Kreacher please open the door!" Shouted Fred and George.

"Kreacher does not take orders from mudbloods." Kreacher muttered as he walked away indifferently.

As Fred and George struggled to find a way out, someone else discovered their little surprise…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape skulked into the study and placed his book back on the shelf. It had been a good read, just what he needed while being stuck in a house with the most insufferable people. He swore, if he didn't have anything to read and take him somewhere else he would be in the asylum by now.

"Just a few more days, Severus. Then you can go home to your peace and quiet and that miserable coward can rot in this old crapshoot." He thought to himself.

He turned to leave, but found something of interest on the table. It was a large and delicious looking cake. But what on Earth was it doing here in a library?

"Bunch of nimrods leaving food all over. No wonder this place is crawling with mice." He muttered.

Snape carried the cake into the kitchen, unknowingly serving the Order much more than they bargained for…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had just been finished. The Order members were sitting in their usual seats, chatting. Lupin and Tonks gave each other flirtacious glances. Hermione and Harry were laughing at Ron who had managed to drench his shirt in soup. Sirius giggled along with them. Snape scowled, just feeling utterly annoyed with life.

"Great soup my love." Athur said to Molly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Any desert mum?" Ron called out, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Oh yes dears, we have a lovely cake that Severus made." Molly replied.

"I did not make it, I found it." Snape scoffed.

"Found it?" Inquired Lupin politely.

"I found it on the table in the study. Some idiot must have left it in there." Snape said.

Everyone looked at each other. No one admitted to making it.

"You mean to tell me, that you found a cake in my study?" Sirius questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"That is what I said, now is it?"

"But no one here made it… so that means you must have baked it."

"I did not!"

"Don't get defensive, Severus. Maybe you can have your own cooking show. 'Snape's Greasy Delights.'" Sirius joked.

Tonks managed to stifle a laugh, but Remus couldn't contain his laughter. He was not one for bullying, but that joke was rather ironic.

Snape gave Remus an icy glare. He stood up and sliced a piece of the cake.

"Here Sirius. You can have the first slice. Tell me what you think of my baking skills." Snape said.

"I'll be the judge of this." Sirius said. "To think, the big mean Severus Snape in an apron baking…"

Snape slapped the cake into Sirius's face. Icing ran down his neck and splattered all over his clothes. Some of the cake went into his mouth and unfortunately, he swallowed.

The Order members gasped. Snape stood watching Sirius victoriously. Sirius whiped the cake off his face. He looked pretty angry. His face was red, and was constantly growing redder.

Then, all of a sudden, steam shot out of his ears. Everyone jumped back, even Snape, who was rather confused with what was happening.

As the steam blew harder, Black's face grew a deeper red. His eyes were wide and his face twisted as if he had eaten something very spicy. BANG! Fireworks of red, yellow, green, and blue shot out of his ears and nose. They bounced off the kitchen walls and shimmered to the ground in heaps of sparkling dust. Ron jumped under the table for cover, while the rest of the Order covered their faces with plates. Vibrant colors sizzled everywhere around the room, knocking down shelves and burning holes in the wall paper.

At last, the fireworks ceased. Black's face was swollen and red. His ears began to elongate and grow fur, and reached high above his head. His hands turned black and round like hooves, and a fuzzy tail sprouted from his back. He resembled some sort of donkey.

Sirius looked completely humiliated. The Order was traumatized. Snape was rejoicing.

"Well Black, the new look really suits you. It shows the true jackass you are inside." Snape remarked.

Black tried to clamor him with a hoof, but missed. He held his hooves to his swollen face. It burned with pain and was cherry red.

Molly rushed over and prepared some ice for him. "Poor dear, poor dear, poor dear." She repeated, still in shock.

"You dud dat on pupose. You poison meh" Sirius muttered from his swollen lips.

Snape smiled creepily. Out of his mouth came a deep, repressed chuckle.

"You see Black, revenge is a dish best served cold." Snape said.

He strolled out, his face gleaming with pride and malice.


	11. Chapter 11- Plan B

**Thanks for the reviews and praise! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying reading this fanfic, and in turn I enjoy writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is just for fun. **

Rain pounded hard on the windows while an eerie wind whistled, signaling the coming of a storm. The weather forecasts were pretty grim. The dying summer was conjuring up one last storm before it faded into fall. Harry sat on his bed, resting his chin on his knees. The stormy weather soothed him. The wet, moist weather made him want to crawl back into bed and sleep all day. Well, he would have slept more if it wasn't for Ron's incessant snoring.

A nervous pain shot through his stomach. The events of last night seemed unreal, and he truly wished they were only a dream. He never expected Snape to stoop that low. And that was really saying something. He couldn't understand why he would pull something so bold like that. If he was going to get even Harry expected him to do something discreet and sneaky like the true slytherin he was. And to pull something like that in front of the entire Order? No doubt he aimed at humiliating Sirius, but now the Order trusted him even less. Lupin, Arthur, and Moody taste tested all the food in the house to make sure nothing else was tainted.

Poor Sirius, Harry thought. He heard him blubbering in pain all night long. His face was so swollen and all they could do was ice it. The only person with the proper potion supplies for treating him was Snape, and giving anything to Sirius made by Snape would be a disaster. And since he was in hiding, there was no way he could get medical treatment. Harry was so angry. This threw any plans of getting them to respect each other out the window. Obviously, Snape refused to grow up and turn the other cheek. Harry couldn't wait for Dumbledore to return. As soon as he did, Harry would let him know of Snape's treachery and that awful git would be good as gone.

Ron started to stir in his bed. He sat up and pushed his ginger hair out of his face.

"Mornin' Harry." He said groggily. Harry nodded. "Good Morning." He replied sleepily.

Ron stretched. "You know, I had a nightmare last night. I was back at home in my bathtub and this little spider floated up to the surface. I tried to kill it, but it grew bigger and bigger and then it accused me of killing its brother.."

"Ron, as interesting as that sounds, I'm really not in the mood." Harry said.

"Well, sorry mate. But it was down right creepy."

Harry and Ron dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. They had slept in pretty late and it was almost eleven o'clock. The Order members were lounging around as usual. They greeted everyone good morning. Well, everyone except Fred and George. Where were they? They didn't show up for dinner last night and no one had seen them since. The chaos last night distracted everyone from their absence.

"Ron, where are Fred and George?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Probably plotting something somewhere. Although it is unlike them to disappear for so long."

The kitchen door swung open and out walked Sirius, followed closely by Lupin.

"Sirius, the moon's coming. I can feel it. Soon it'll be that time of the month and I'll need a potion. If he messes with it or refuses to make it, someone could get hurt." Remus whispered.

"He'll make it Remus. If he messes with it we'll just have to have a repeat of sixth year, only the mad dog attacking him won't be a wolf." Sirius replied.

Sirius and Remus saw Harry and Ron staring at them.

"Thank you for your reassurance Sirus. It's always good to talk to you." Lupin said.

"No problem. That's what friends are for right? Now go into the study we can talk there in privacy." Sirius said. Remus walked away down the hall.

Sirius turned his attention to Harry. It was then that Harry got a full view of Sirius's face. The swelling had gone down for the most part, but his ears were distorted and pointed. His face resembled a bright red cherry.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing better than I was last night."

Harry paused. "Is Lupin going to be okay?"

Sirius sighed. "I believe so. You see, the full moon's coming and he's all out of potion. Usually, he would go to that greasy lunatic for some. But after last night, we all know he cannot be trusted." Sirius said in a low voice, glancing around to see if anyone was around.

"Frankly, Lupin doesn't know what to do. Without that potion he'll turn into a man-eating monster. If that happens we can't keep him here, and we most definitely cannot allow him outside. He could hurt someone, and this storm is going to be pretty bad. He's just desperate, that's all. But don't you worry. Everything will be alright." Sirius winked.

Something about Sirius's winks always comforted Harry. Harry winked back. It was their way of saying okay. Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder and walked into the study, closing the door tightly behind him.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said. "To think, any time now we might have a raving beast tearing us apart in here."

"Sirius will work something out. And if he can't we have everyone else to help. Surely one of them can brew the potion." Harry answered. "I'm really not that hungry Ron. Can we go find Hermione?"

Ron nodded.

As Harry and Ron walked down the hall, Harry caught sight of Snape passing by. In a moment of anger and bravery, Harry grabbed onto Snapes arm hard. Snape turned around and eyed him, surprised that anyone had the nerve to get that close to him.

"Potter, what is the meaning of…"

Harry turned and looked Snape in the eye. Harry gave him the most deathly glance he could muster, which Snape matched with one of deep hatred.

"How dare you do that to Sirius. We all trusted you. I can't wait for Dumbledore to return, because when he does I'm going to tell him everything. I'm going to tell him what you really are." The tone in which Harry said this was completely out of character.

Ron stared at him gaping, wondering what had gotten into his best friend. Snape was not amused.

"As much as I would like to take credit for Black's little mishap, I did not make that cake. You can tell Dumbledore all the lies you can think of you nasty little boy. As if he would believe you." Snape leaned in and lowered his voice. "If you ever, ever put your hands on me again I'll show you indeed how nasty I can be."

Snape shook Harry off and disappeared into the gloomy hallway. Harry stared after him, his face twisted in disgust.

"Are you barking mad Harry?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Ron." Harry snapped, his temper flaring up.

Harry walked off to cool down, leaving Ron alone in the hallway.

"Merlin's beard, being cooped up in here has turned him into a madman." Ron pulled out a bag of every flavor bean and groped around for a good flavor. He pulled out a bright green bean. "Yum, sour apple." He popped it into his mouth to discover it was a very different flavor. His eyes started to water from the awful flavor and he eagerly spit out the bean.

"Uggg, goblin piss." He cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had ate her breakfast while reading a fascinating account of the hidden lives of giants. She was headed downstairs to put away her plate when she passed by a broom closet and heard a weak little voice.

"Negative 120 bottles of butterbeer on the wall, negative 120 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, negative 121 bottles of butterbeer on the wall…"

'_That's odd.'_ She thought. No one else was up here, or so she thought.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

She heard scuffling from behind the closet door.

"Fred! Fred! Someone's out there!" There was a clamor of falling buckets and then another voice called out.

"Help! Get us out of here! We're in the broom closet!"

Hermione recognized the voices. Why were Fred and George locked in a broom closet? She opened the door and saw a dust covered pair of twins, blinking in the light.

"Umm, are you two…okay?"

Fred and George jumped out. "Ah, your our savior Hermione!" Fred cried.

"Thanks! But the cake Fred the cake! Hurry before someone eats it!" George yelped as he headed for the stairs.

A light bulb went off in Hermione's head. The cake was Fred and George's doing!

"Wait! You two made that awful cake?"

The twins stopped in their tracks. Their faces turned white.

"How do you know about the cake!" They said simultaneously.

"Snape found it in the study and brought it into the kitchen. Everyone thought that he made it. Sirius teased him about it and then he slapped the cake in his face. Sirius turned bright red and then… fireworks."

Fred and George gaped and looked at each other.

"We're in deep brother." Fred said.

"Why did you two make the cake?"

"We were trying to make up for the dragon fart prank by well, pranking ourselves. We were supposed to eat the cake. We wanted to make everyone else laugh, not harm anyone." George explained.

"It's true Hermione. We were going to prank ourselves and then we got locked in the closet and I guess things got out of hand." Fred added.

"You two have to come clean! Everyone blamed Snape for it!" Hermione said.

"It's causing tension in the Order, you have to do something!"

"Ummm… I'd rather not take a scolding from mum. We'll help out in another way." George said.

"Yeah, lets go figure something out. We really feel terrible Hermione but… leave it up to us!" Fred said as he and George raced off.

"No, listen you two.." Hermione called after them as they ran off, obviously plotting another disaster.

Hermione sighed. She went off to find Harry and Ron. They weren't going to believe their ears. Not to mention that now she felt responsible for clearing things up now that she knew the truth. Plan A didn't work. Plan B had to be better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred and George returned to their room. Maybe the cake wasn't such a good idea after all. After much brainstorming, they came up with the most outrageous, risky, and childish solution. And that's why it was so perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later on, Hermione was sitting next to Ron and Harry. She had found Ron earlier, wandering around aimlessly. We went on about Harry threatening Snape and then walking off in a rage. The two had found Harry sitting alone in his room. He had blown off his steam and was himself again.

Hermione explained what had happened to Fred and George, about the cake, and how the time had come for them to intervene again.

"Hermione, I believe you and all, but if Fred and George won't admit it no one's going to believe us. Besides, the truth will come out tonight at the candlelight meeting." Ron said.

"Candlelight meeting?" Said Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah. Haven't you heard? Moody's been angry as Hell after last night and he wants to get to the bottom of it. He's demanded that everyone gather in the living room and figure out whose responsible."

"I doubt that'll do anthing." Harry scoffed. "People were iffy about trusting Snape in the first place, and now all that trust is lost. Quite personally, I don't care what happens to him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well then I'll think of a plan to help myself." She rested her chin in her hands and stared at the wall, annoyed at Harry's indifference.

As Hermione sat pondering a plan to reveal the truth, Ron continued on about his dream.

"As I was saying, the spider got huge and was accusing me of stepping on his brother. I kept telling him no, and then her pulled out this bottle and shoved it in my mouth. He must've given me some kind of truth serum because I started babbling on about how I stepped…"

"That's it!" Hermione cried. "That's perfect Ron! Oh why didn't I think of it before?"

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked.

"You said it yourself Ron! The spider gave you truth serum to get the truth out right? We could do the same with veritus truth serum!"

"Where are you going to get that?" Harry asked.

"I'll have to do some snooping. Then, tonight at the meeting, I can slip it into Sirius's and Snape's drinks. Not only can we get the truth out, but we can mend some trust issues between the two." Hermione explained. "I need your help though, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Fine. But just for your sake Hermione."

Hermione grinned widely. "Get your invisibility cloak Harry. We have no time to waste."


	12. Chapter 12- Operation Verituserum

A few hours later, Harry and Hermione found themselves standing outside of a certain potion masters room. Hermione reached to knock on the door but pulled her hand away. She was nervous. This was a risky plan. They only had one chance to get this right.

Hermione had decided to use veritus truth serum on Black and Snape later on at the meeting, but had two problems. One was to secure a bottle of the serum if there was any to be found at all. Two was how they still did not know how they were going to slip it into the drinks without appearing suspicious.

It was obvious that if anyone had the serum, it was Snape. Being one of the more expensive potions and given that they were obviously up to no good, he surely wouldn't share it with them. They had no choice but to sneak into his room and find it. Hermione would distract him while Harry, under the protection of the cloak, would sneak around and find it. However, it was a difficult plan to pull off. Harry had to stay undetected and Hermione had to keep Snape's attention. If Harry made a sound, Snape might realize what was going on. And if he caught Harry going through his private stores there would be hell to pay.

Hermione was terrified of the consequences of getting caught, and very reluctant to take this risk. But it had to be done.

After seeing her pause, Harry nudged her on the shoulder. "Are you sure you're up to doing this?" He whispered.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Harry vanished under the cloak and waited. Hermione reached her hand closer and closer to the door.

'_Be brave Hermione. You're a Griffyndor remember? You can do this!'_ She thought to herself.

Then the dreaded sound; KNOCK KNOCK

All was quiet, and then the even more dreaded sound.

"Who is it?" Snape growled.

"Hermione." Hermione said in a weak voice, so low only Harry could hear.

"Who?" Snape said crankily.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione squeaked out.

Snape sighed. "Ugghhh. What do you want Granger. I hope these little visits of yours do not become habit."

"No of course not sir, I just came to tell you some news."

"Go ahead. Speak."

"Are you going to open the door?"

"Why must I open it? I can hear you just fine."

Hermione swallowed. "But sir, it's important."

The door creaked open. A cranky looking Snape looked down at Hermione.

"If you must insist on disturbing me and keeping me from my nap, then this better be important news." He stood at the side of the door and gestured for Hermione to enter.

"Come in."

Hermione felt Harry rush past her and then entered.

"Now tell me about this 'important news.'…" Snape said.

All of a sudden, Hermione could hear Harry's stifled giggles from under the cloak. It occurred to her that she didn't tell him about the room being so girly and naturally, it was pretty funny to see a once dark wizard in a delicate and pink bedroom.

Hermione covered her mouth. Snape glared at her with his empty black eyes.

'_Oh no! We've been found out!'_ She thought.

"It is good to see you're so amused by this, Miss Granger." He hissed.

"No, sir. Please, I'm sorry.."

"Shut up! Did you come here to give me any news, or did you just come to giggle about my accommodations? I really do not understand what is so funny."

Hermione took a deep breath. That was close. He thought that she was laughing. He still didn't know about Harry. The plan was still on.

"I'm sorry sir. I should be more mature. I came to tell you about a meeting that Moody has called this evening…"

Snape held up a hand. "I know about the meeting already. Now if that's all you had to say, your company is no longer needed."

Hermione watched as Harry carefully opened a closet behind Snape's head. He went through each bottle and placed them back. He slowly closed the door, not having found what he was looking for.

How could she get Snape to lead them to his potions?

Suddenly, Harry whispered into her ear. "Hermione!"

Being surprised by the disembodied voice, she jumped. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Granger you are acting very strange indeed."

"Sorry sir I feel a little lightheaded." Hermione stuttered. Harry continued whispering to her.

"Lupin needs a wolfsbane potion. Ask him for the ingredients."

Brilliant! If he cooperated, he would lead them straight to his supplies.

"If you're so lightheaded you should probably go lay down. Now leave me, I have a migraine and I would like some rest." Snape said quietly while rubbing his temples.

"Ummm, actually there is something I need to talk you about. You see, Lupin needs a wolfsbane potion and I was wondering if you could.."

"I understand Miss Granger. The last thing any of us needs is a werewolf on the lose in this hell hole. I will prepare a potion for him. I can have it ready later this evening." Snape replied.

"No sir, you don't understand. I wasn't asking for you to prepare it. I just need the ingredients so someone else can make it."

Snape scowled. He seemed rather offended.

"So who can make it?" He demanded.

"I don't know sir, someone else in the order I guess.."

"And whose else in this order is more skilled than I in potion making? Hmm? Why must it be made by someone else?"

"I'd rather not say why." Hermione said sheepishly.

Snape raised an admonishing finger at her.

"Tell me now or I shall use a more unpleasant method of finding out."

Hermione gulped.

"Well, after last night the order doesn't really trust you. They think you might mess with the potion."

Snape's mouth twisted. His eyes gleamed with outrage.

"NOT TRUST ME? After all the times I have risked my throat? Nonsense!"

Snape whipped out his wand and aimed it at the wall. A hidden closet appeared. He ravaged through it, letting out a whole list of curse words. He gathered a bunch of ingredients in his arms and threw them at Hermione.

Hermione ducked just in time for a glass jar to graze her shoulder.

"TAKE THE INGREDIENTS AND GET OUT!" He screamed.

Hermione trembled and scuffled to pick up the ingredients strewn across the floor.

Meanwhile, Harry searched quickly through the closet. On the top shelf he found just what he was looking for: veritus serum. He snatched the bottle and tucked it away into his pocket.

Hermione stood up, her arms full of bottles and jars. Snape shoved her out the door.

"YOU TELL THEM THAT THEY SHOULD BE GLAD I HANDED OVER A SINGLE JAR. NEXT TIME POOR OLD LUPIN IS ON HIS OWN!"

With that angry outburst, Snape slammed the door.

'Oh no, no, no, no.' Harry muttered under his breath. He was now trapped in the bedroom with a steaming Snape. If he opened the door, Snape would know he was here. All he could do was back into a corner and be as quiet as possible.

Snape closed the closet and waved his wand, causing it to blend into the wall.

"Ungrateful fools." He muttered. Snape kicked off his shoes lazily. One bounced hard off of Harry's knee. Harry was sure that it would leave a nasty bruise.

Snape collapsed onto his bed, burying his face into a pillow.

"My aching head." He whined. "Being stuck here with all these damn imbeciles is setting off my migraines."

Harry rolled his eyes. _'What a huge baby.'_ Harry thought.

A shabby black cat rubbed itself affectionately against Harry's leg. It purred loudly and cooed for his attention.

"Shhh! Go away!" Harry whispered.

Snape looked up. "What are you purring about you annoying animal? Can you go jump out a window or something I'm trying to sleep."

The cat tiptoed over to Snape and jumped up on his chest. It scratched at his sweater for attention.

"Stop being a kiss ass." He muttered as he lifted the cat up.

He gave it a dangerous look, which it returned with an adorable big eyed glance.

Snape lowered the kitten down and pet him. "You're lucky to be so cute." He sighed.

The cat purred, happy to finally be given attention.

"Whose a good kitty? Whose a pretty pussy cat?" He said in a babyish voice.

Harry cupped his face in his hands. _'He is not baby-talking the cat.'_

"You're my little friend aren't you? Aren't you?" Snape cooed as he stroked the kitten playfully. However, the kitten had gotten just as annoyed as Harry was right now, and snapped at Snape's finger before running for the door.

"Damn it, you little traitor." Snape hissed. "Go bother someone else."

The cat scratched at the door. '_Meow Meow Meow'_ it begged.

Snape slid out of bed and opened the door. "Now scat, cat." He warned.

The cat hurried out, followed closely by Harry. Harry barely made it out and was hit by the door on his rump after Snape slammed it shut.

Harry rubbed his sore behind and reached into his pocket. The veritus serum had been secured. He snuck off to meet Hermione and work on the second part of the plan.

'This plan better work' Harry muttered. 'It has already given me two bruises.'


	13. Chapter 13- Candlelight Confessions

As the sun faded on the horizon, the storm picked up. Strong winds howled and blew over trashcans. Cold and heavy rain soaked the streets. The rain pounded down so hard upon the roof of Grimmauld Place that it sounded like a herd of centaurs were passing above.

On this stormy night, the Order gathered together in one room lit by glowing yellow candles. They sat in chairs organized in a circle. In the middle stood Moody, his eye dancing back and forth from person to person.

This meeting was mandatory and any soul who dared sit out would be dragged downstairs by none other than the Auror himself. Moody took notice that only two of the children were not present yet. He would be more lenient with them, being that they were only children. But this meeting was important, serious, and necessary.

Someone had been tampering with the food, and someone could have gotten hurt. Attacking each other was an act of treason and could not be tolerated. He was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what the cost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Harry stood in the kitchen ready to enact the next phrase of their plan. Hermione had brewed over a dozen cups of coffee for the order members to enjoy during the meeting. Hermione loaded them on the tray.

"Okay now Harry. You have the veritaserum?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I'm ready to go."

"Good. I'll hand out the coffee to everyone, and while you're under the cloak pour a little bit of the serum in the coffee I hand to Snape and Black. This way we can be sure that only they get the serum."

"I got it. It's a piece of cake." Harry replied. "Let's do this."

Hermione smiled. "Okay. Follow me."

Hermione led Harry into the sitting room. The order was casting each other nervous glances. They all knew how angry Moody was. And when Moody was angry, no one was happy. Their expressions lit up as Hermione handed them coffee. There was enough for everyone, so no one would be suspicious. At last she handed a cup to Black. He mouthed a thank you and drew the cup near his mouth. Harry quickly poured some serum into his drink before he took a sip. His lips twisted a bit, perhaps tasting the serum, but having no other reaction to it he shrugged it off and drank some more.

Snape was one of the last to get a cup. He grudgingly accepted it from Hermione, still offended from the news she had broke earlier. Harry had to careful with this one. Snape could recognize the smell of the potion, so he had to slip it in quickly. He took a sip and Harry sprung to pour some serum in the cup. He missed, and the serum went straight down his throat and apparently down the wrong pipe. Snape held his throat and produced a hacking cough. The whole Order turned their attention to the coughing man and politely asked if he needed assistance.

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked kindly. She was seated by the door next to Lupin. He was looking terrible. The change was coming any day now and the potion still wasn't ready. Hermione was trying her hand at it, but it took many hours to brew. If the potion wasn't ready soon, everyone here would be in grave danger.

Snape continued coughing. "I'm…cough cough..fine." He managed to draw out. He went to take another sip and Harry poured the serum into the cup to make sure Snape had not coughed up the last dosage. Snape finished the coffee, completing the plan Harry and Hermione had set up.

Harry was on his way out of the room when he saw a garbage. Anxious to get rid of the evidence fast, he chucked the empty bottle into the trash. Then he hurried out so he could renter without the cloak. He returned a minute later and sat next to Ron and Hermione. He gave them a mischievous wink to let them know the plan was ready.

All in good time, because the meeting began a few seconds later. Moody waved his wand and drew the curtains, darkening the room further. The place would be pitch black if it wasn't for the ominous candles burning around them. At last Moody spoke.

"I suppose all of you know why I have gathered you here today." Moody began in a low voice. "Last night, a cake was sabotaged and someone was injured. This may seem like a harmless prank, but nevertheless, we still do not know the origin of the cake. There are only two explanations; someone here made it, or someone from the outside planted it here. If someone knows of our hiding place, our cover is blown. We'll have no choice but to find the person and wipe their memory. If we cannot find out who did it we'll have to find a new meeting place. This is very serious business. The safety of the Order is at stake. Now if anyone in this room made it or has an idea, please step forward."

The room was dead silent. The members looked at the floor evasively, but they all had a name on their tongues to blame. Finally, Sirius stepped forward.

Moody eyed Black and then spoke. "Black, don't tell me that you had anything to do with this."

Black nodded. "I had no knowledge of the event until it slapped me in the face. Seeing that I was the intended target, I accuse Severus Snape of trying to humiliate me after the incident with the dragon fart, which I had no part in either."

"Sure you did." Mumbled Snape under his breath. The Order members eyed Snape, wondering if he was going to confess. After all, he seemed to be the most likely suspect.

"Well Snape, what do you have to say in your defense." Moody asked.

"I have already told you all how the cake came into my possession. I was putting a book away and I found it atop a desk in the study. Thinking that one of you dunderheads left it there, I returned it to the most fitting place, the kitchen. Once there, I was harassed by Black and gave him a piece of his own medicine. There was no way for me to know what it would do to him, although I cannot say I regret what it did." Snape finished, a nasty scowl on his lips.

Black was steaming. "You knew very well what it did! You wanted revenge for the episode in the kitchen! I bet you thought you were so funny? Is this funny now Snape? Huh?"

Moody silenced him with a flick of his wand, and as much as Sirius tried to speak no sound came out.

"Do not waste my time! We are not here to argue like children, we are here to discuss a breach in security, or what it seems to be, an immature try at vengeance. No one is guilty until they have been given due process, and I am the judge." Moody barked, his patience dissipating. Moody flicked his wand again to remove the hex from Black's tongue.

"Now Black, what evidence do you have to accuse Snape of the crime?"

"I have none, but there is a clear intent for revenge"

Moody rolled his eye. "There may be an intent but please hold off accusing anyone before we find any evidence."

Molly stepped forward nevously. "Moody, Tonks and I did look for some evidence as to where the cake came from, and we found some batter on a bowl in the cabinet. It looks like someone here prepared the cake, but did not properly clean up the mess. However we have no idea who made it."

"Thank you Molly and Tonks." Moody sighed. "It looks like someone here is the culprit."

Once more, Sirius interjected. "I'm telling you it's him!" He shouted and pointed to Snape.

"He's just playing dumb, that's all. He won't admit that he did it just like he can't admit his true loyalties!"

Everyone gasped. A order member being accused of treason meant nothing good, nothing good indeed.

"Black, are you accusing Mr. Sn…"

"Dumbledore may think you have changed, but we all know better. Once a death eater always a death eater. You're a coward and a liar. You..!"

Once more, Moody silenced Black with a flick of his wand.

Black's temper was in full force. He kept attempting to shout in vain. He lashed his anger out on a garbage can, and promptly knocked it over. The contents spilt out on to the floor, an everyone's eyes were on a little blue bottle that was right before Moody's feet. It was a bottle labeled verituserum.

Moody picked up the bottle and turned it in his hand, looking rather puzzled.

"What the hell is this?"

"That's my verituserum! I kept it locked in my private stores upstairs! Someone's been snooping in my room!" Snape hissed. He turned and glared at Hermione.

"You little brat! Always knocking on my door! I knew you and Potter must be up to something!"

Moody turned to Hermione and Harry. "You two. Explain yourselves right now."

"We just wanted to help get to the bottom of everything so we put it in the coffee. Black's and Snape's coffee. I'm sorry, it was all my idea. I take the blame for it." Harry said, covering for Hermione. She shot him a sad and surprised look and opened her mouth to intervene, but she was interrupted by a very angry Snape.

"YOU DID WHAT!" He screamed. He was shaking with rage from head to toe, his greasy hair bouncing madly about his gaunt face.

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated.

Snape walked closer to Harry wringing his hands.

"When I get my hands on you boy I'll, I'll….."

Suddenly, Sirius shoved him back. He tried to say something, but was still under Moody's hex.

Before a fight could break out, Moody stepped in between them.

"I have already broken one fight up between you two. If I have to break up another I'll put you both in the hospital. Now listen to me, you're both under the effects of the verituserum. We can get to the bottom of this once and for all."

Moody turned to Snape. "Snape, did you make that cake or intend to harm Sirius?"

"No."

Moody sighed. "There you go, Sirius. Would anyone else like to take responsibility for this? I am perfectly capable of getting more verituserum."

Fred and George stepped forward. No one was really that surprised. They were always the pranksters behind this sort of thing. They explained their intentions and apologized to Sirius. Then Molly led them upstairs to their room, dragging them all the way there by the ears.

"Thank Merlin that's over. Now we can all get some sleep. What bloody nonsense I go through." Moody grumbled as he exited the room. He quickly flicked his wand and gave Sirius his speech back. Everyone was on their way out of the room when suddenly, Sirius spoke out loud.

"Sit down everyone." He demanded.

The order members froze. Remus spoke up in a weak and tired voice.

"Sirius, what's the matter?"

Sirius smirked and looked Snape in the eye.

"We're about to get down to the bottom of some more important things."

**Hi all, thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm not trying to make Sirius sound so bad or hate on the character by making him seem like a bully, just trying to show that hate brings out the worst in everyone. Next update will be soon! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This is only for fun, I do not own Harry Potter. **


	14. Chapter 14- The Truth Will Out

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter will probably be the climax of the story. This chapter is a tad dark and heavy. Also, there will be a sort of anxious Harry. He did have a very scary experience with Voldemort in the graveyard, so he's bound to have some trauma/anxiety/flashbacks from it. **

Snape stared back into Sirius's eyes with an intense look of resentment. The room was quiet for a minute until Remus spoke up.

"Sirius, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. I really should be getting back to my room…" He stuttered.

Tonks rubbed his shoulders. "Remus hasn't been feeling so good, Sirius. He needs his rest."

Sirius didn't seem to hear them. His gaze was fixed upon Snape.

"Don't worry, this won't take long Remus. I have a few questions for our dear old friend Severus. Since he cannot lie, there are some things I would really like to know the truth about."

Snape's face showed no emotion. He looked stiff and unafraid.

"I hope you have not forgotten that you are also under the affects of the vertiuserum. How unfortunate would it be for everyone here to learn a few unpleasant truths about you?" He replied.

Hermione turned to Harry. "I'm going to find Moody, things are getting out of hand." She whispered. As she was about to leave, Harry held her back.

"No Hermione, this is what we wanted. They need to settle this on their own now." Harry whispered.

"Not exactly! We wanted Moody to be here in case a fight broke out so he could.."

Hermione began, accidentally speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sirius stopped her. "Don't worry you clever girl. Severus and I will hand our wands over to Tonks during our little chat and then there will be no foul play. Won't you Snape?"

Snape accepted the challenge and nodded. They handed over their wands to Tonks. She reluctantly took them and held them behind her back. Remus sighed. He was truly disappointed that the rivalry between Black and Snape had continued into adulthood. He had long hoped for peace, but it seemed that these times would not allow it.

Sirius turned to Severus with a mocking glance.

"Ready to begin Severus?" He prodded.

"Very much so." Snape replied coldly.

Sirius's left his face as he asked the first question.

"If I remember correctly, you were absent at graduation, weren't you? Where were you on such an important day?"

Snape's eyes widened a bit. Harry realized what Sirius was alluding to. He was wondering about when Snape became a death eater, what he did, and if he still was. This conversation could go into a very dark direction, but Harry was curious to hear the answers himself.

"I was in Knockturn Alley." He said slowly. It was apparent that he did not want to say, and he was struggling to answer. The serum forced the truth out, no matter how hard the victim struggled to hide it.

"Oh, lovely place to hang out isn't it? What were you doing there?" Sirius continued.

Once more, Snape struggled to spit out the answer. "Being inducted." He said.

"Inducted? How interesting Severus. What was it you were being inducted to?"

"Sirius please, this can't lead to any good." Remus pleaded. Sirius ignored him.

"I was inducted to.." Snape tried to hold his hand over his mouth and muffle the words that came out, but in vain. "the death eater's inner circle."

Hermione gasped. Tonk's eyes widened. Remus pleaded for Sirius to stop.

Snape looked utterly humiliated. Harry never thought that he would see such shame on his face. Harry wondered if he truly did regret joining the death eaters. As heavy as this conversation was, it was pretty amusing.

Snape recovered and his face returned cold and expressionless. "Now its my turn Black!" He hissed. "How does it feel to be of no use whatsoever to the Order? Does it feel good Black?" Snape said coldly.

Black's face reddened. "It makes me feel..helpless..worthless." He choked out, much to Snape's amusement.

"Aw, now why is that? I would think you might enjoy being in your cozy little home. Not all of us were so fortunate to be so spoiled and adored." Snape said dryly.

Sirius cringed. He had sudden flashbacks of the terrible home life he had endured as a boy.

"This place was never cozy to me. It was always a prison! My parents never adored me… I was their biggest disappointment." Sirius answered. He looked like he was in pain, and Remus placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Snape raised an eyebrow. He did not know much about Black's home life. He knew that Black came from money. His family was just the ordinary pureblood family who lived lavishly beyond his wildest dreams. Never had he thought that Black wasn't adored.

"How so?" Snape continued.

"I refused to give into their crazed beliefs on blood purity. They disowned me."

Snape only nodded. He also knew what it felt like to be disowned. He thought about his unhappy home growing up. His mother was always too depressed to take good care of him. His father was always too drunk to take care of the family. Could it really be true that he and Black had something in common?

"Severus please, can't you see your upsetting him? Enough." Remus asked.

"Be quiet, Remus I'm done with him." Snape mumbled.

"But I am certainly not done with you!" Said Sirius.

"How many lives have you taken Snape, while you were still dedicated to your precious master?"

Tonks gasped. Hermione covered her ears, not wanting to hear the insidious crimes of her potions master.

"None" Snape replied.

Sirius frowned. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Not directly…"

"Not directly, please do explain." Sirius prodded.

"I was a spy, I…I…maybe some information I passed on..lead to.."

Sirius's expression turned very stern. "We always knew you would do terrible things Snape, even when we were children. We were right about you!" He growled.

Harry shivered. Seeing his godfather this angry and cold sent shivers down his spine. Harry didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to think of people getting killed. He didn't want to think of the war, or Voldemort, or the death eaters. He had flashbacks of the night in the graveyard and sunk to the floor, covering his eyes. All this was too much for him. There was far too much darkness for him to handle alone. He felt Hermione's warms arms around him.

"Harry what's wrong?" She cooed. Soon Tonks joined in on the embrace and Remus ruffled his hair.

"He was there…" Harry choked out. "The graveyard…cedric…my parents…" Harry choked out between heavy breaths. "He's going to kill me…. he's…he's.."

"Sshhhh, your safe here Harry. Calm down its okay, your safe." Tonks said sweetly.

"Hermione, please take Harry upstairs. He's heard enough. Let him lay down." Sirius asked.

Tonks and Hermione eased Harry off the floor and onto his feet.

"No, I'm fine. Please, just let me sit down I don't need your help." Harry said. He had to appear brave. He was the chosen one, he couldn't be so afraid in front of everyone. If the one person who could defeat Voldemort was terrified, then how frightened would everyone else be?

Harry nudged them off him and sat down on the couch besides Remus. They continued to urge him to go relax, but he refused.

"Just give me some space." He muttered.

Tonks sat next to him and tried to put her arm around his shoulders, but he inched away.

"Stop coddling the boy, Nymphadora. The last thing he needs is more attention." Snape remarked.

"Shut up Snape! If anyone is trying to get attention around here it's you! You just love to pick at other people's old wounds!" Black said in Harry's defense.

"And what about you Black? You went around hexing people for attention? Did you not?"

Sirius tried to make a nasty comeback, but the serum kicked in.

"Yes I did."

"Ahh, and what pleasure you took from bullying anyone you deemed an oddball! You were nothing but a mean bully, weren't you Black?"

"Yes." Black replied. "But I was only a teenager! I made mistakes, and I do regret them!"

"Most teenagers do not attempt murder Black! Why don't you tell everyone why you told me about the shrieking shack!"

"I wanted to scare you to leave us alone..or..or…"

"Go on, spit it out!"

"Teach you a lesson."

"Teach a lesson? Because it is perfectly normal to lead someone into the clutches of a werewolf on a full moon! You wanted nothing more than for Remus to tear me limb from limb! Admit it Black, loud enough for everyone here! If I died that night, you would feel no remorse!"

"I felt it served you right at the time… but I would feel remorse for causing your death." Sirius responded.

Snape snorted. "You never felt any remorse for what you put me through in school! You were popular, good looking, rich, and you just had to rub that in everyone else's faces didn't you Black? For what reason did you go out of your merry way to make my life hell?"

"I was just supporting James. Like him, I hated the dark arts. You reminded me of my family. They believed in the same blood nonsense and loved dark magic. I was an idiot back then! I am not proud of what I did." Black said.

Just then, Hermione heard a heavy breathing sound. She thought that Harry might be crying again, but to her surprise he was calmly watching Snape and Black go back and forth with questions. It was Remus who was starting to breathe heavy.

"Lupin, are you okay?" She asked. Harry turned to Remus and looked very concerned.

"Hermione, how long did you say before that potion will be ready…" He asked.

"A couple more hours, Harry." She said nervously.

"I don't think we have that long Hermione." Harry said.

Lupin looked up at them. "Please, just leave me. I'll be okay."

"Remus you look awful." Tonks commented.

Snape and Black were too caught up to notice Lupin's predicament.

"I feel remorse for what I did! Now you tell me you feel any for your blunders! Why did Dumbledore really absolve you Severus? Why did you change sides?" Sirius demanded.

"I have spent my entire life owning up to my mistakes! I told him about the prophecy..,that Lily..the potters..were in danger…"

Sirus's eyes widened. "What?" He whispered.

"And I agreed to spy for him if he kept them..her..safe." Snape finished, looking very out of breath.

"How can that be? You hated James?" Sirius asked, completely shocked by what he was hearing. "Why would you care about what happened to him?"

"I didn't care! I only cared for…loved…"

Snape's answer was never heard. His voice was drowned out by a Hermione's horrified scream. The two turned to see Lupin, writhing in pain. His body was growing more and more demeanted and wolf like. His teeth were sharpening, his nails growing.

The change was happening. Right now, in this room full of people.

Everyone backed away from Lupin, except for Sirius.

"Tonks give me my wand now! We have to tie him up" He demanded. Tonks tossed him his wand, but it was far too late.

There in the corner, amidst the flickering candlelight was a bloody thirsty werewolf. His horrible yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Rows of crooked knife like teeth gleamed in his open mouth, which came down hard and closed on Sirius's shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15- Night Terror

Harry could have sworn his heart was beating hard enough to burst from his chest. The scene before him was almost as scary as the duel with Voldemort in the graveyard. Not because Harry was in danger, although he really was. It was because someone he loved was in peril. It felt like a knife to his stomach to watch the werewolf grab Sirius in its unforgiving jaws. It shook him back and forth, as if trying to tear his arm from the socket. Sirius's face was frozen in shock. He tried to free himself from the wolf's clutches, but it was far too strong for him.

Hermione screamed and called for help. But help could not arrive fast enough. Sirius struggled with the wolf, and while doing so dropped his wand. Harry tried to run to help him, but Snape grabbed his shoulder and threw him onto the floor.

"YOU TWO GET OUT!" He demanded. Harry tried again to rush past him, but Snape held him back and tried to drag him out of the room.

Meanwhile, Nymphadora threw a hex at the wolf. "Reducto!"

The wolf let go of Sirius and he sunk to the floor holding onto his shoulder. The wolf backed into the wall, knocking down a table full of candles in the process. The candles set fire to the old, dry plaster walls. At first, the wolf paused and let out a bloodcurdling howl. Then it turned its sights onto poor Nymphadora. The spell had only enraged it more. It pounced towards her with great agility. Just as she was about to hex it once more, it whacked her across the face with its huge paws.

She landed hard on her knees. Blood trickled down from a scratch wound on her cheek. "Remus….remus.." She sobbed.

It snarled and went to snap at her when Sirius, still sprawled out on the floor, grabbed onto its hind leg. "Nymphadora run!" He bellowed. The creature kicked him off with its powerful hind legs. Sirius lay there helplessly as it approached him hungrily, its jars ready for the kill.

Suddenly, Snape shouted a spell and stopped the wolf in its tracks. Black ropes bound its limbs and it collapsed to the floor. It thrashed and whimpered as it fought ferociously to free itself. Tonks kicked Sirius his wand and got up off the floor. The wizards and the witch surrounded the struggling wolf.

"We have to sedate him." Snape panted. "Otherwise he'll eventually break free."

Black and Tonks nodded. The door opened and in rushed Moody, Arthur and Molly, and Kingsley. Moody cursed. "Bloody Hell! Don't tell me that's Remus!"

"Unfortunately, it is." Sirius panted, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sirius! Your shoulder! He bit your shoulder!" Hermione cried.

Molly rushed over to examine Sirius's shoulder. Harry rushed over as well.

Molly helped Sirius remove his dragon leather jacket. Sirius removed his shirt and checked out his shoulder. There were imprints of a struggle, but the skin had not been broken.

"Dragon hide leather jackets. Goblin made. Got to love them." Sirius joked.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His godfather would not suffer the fate of a werewolf. However, there still was the danger of the thrashing wolf in the room. The wolf seemed to be growing more agitated and began chewing at the ropes which bound it.

"Oh no you don't." Snape snapped. He reached deep into his robes and pulled out a dark purple vile. He popped off the top and held the vile over the wolf's head. In desperation, the wolf tried to bite his hand and opened its jaws wide just in time for Snape to empty the vile down its throat. The beast whined and fidgeted. At last, its heavy head hit the floor. The tense muscles beneath its fur relaxed and it began to snore.

Moody walked over to examine the wolf. He lifted up its head with his cane and looked fearlessly into its wicked eyes. "How long will he be out Snape?" He asked.

Snape looked down at the wolf and then to the clock.

"I gave him a concentrated amount of sleeping draught. That was enough to put anyone out for days, but I feel that it may not be as strong for the wolf. I'd give him five, six hours."

Moody nodded. He turned to the rest of the Order. Kingsley and Arthur were putting out the little flames that danced up the walls. Molly was nursing Tonk's cheek. Harry had embraced Sirius with a hug, glad to see that he was safe. Hermione was filling Ron in on what he had missed.

"Alright everyone here is the plan. We need to take turns keeping an eye on the wolf. Get into pairs and be prepared for a long night. Children, go to bed and make sure to keep your doors locked."

Moody walked to the door and motioned for Snape to follow.

"Snape, come with me and get some more of that sleeping draught. I'm sure we'll be needing it again tonight."

Snape walked lazily out of the room, cautiously eyeing the werewolf as he exited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours had passed. The order members had broken up into groups of two, with the exception of Tonks who was sent to bed to get some rest. Kingsley was with Arthur, Molly was with Sirius, and Snape was with Moody.

The first watch was given to Arthur and Kingsley. All was still and quiet. After their turn passed they went into the kitchen to have some coffee and a light nap. Molly and Sirius began their turn. Sirius had many things on his mind from the conversation he had with Snape. How could it be that he had protected the Potters? And what was he going to say before he was interrupted? Sirius could have sworn he heard Snape say that he loved someone. A woman with bright green eyes and red hair crossed his mind. '_No_.' He thought. '_Snape didn't mean that he was in love with_…'

"Sirius you are being very quiet. Is something on your mind?" Molly asked.

Sirius smiled. "Well, my best friend did just try to tear my arm off and is currently a huge snoring dog on the floor. There's bound to be something on my mind." He joked.

Molly gave him a curt smile. "We are all so lucky that no one was hurt badly. Someone could have been killed. Poor Remus, he'll feel so guilty when he changes back."

Sirius nodded. "I don't think he'll ever forgive himself for hurting Tonks."

"Yes, yes. There is a quite a romance blooming between them isn't there?"

"Anyone can see that." Sirius remarked.

Molly sighed and leaned back in her seat. "By the way, why were all of you down here so long after the meeting?"

Sirius fidgeted in his seat. "I was talking with….Snape." He answered.

Molly eyed him suspiciously. "About what?"

Sirius explained the conversation to Molly. She listened quietly and gasped at some of the topics. He went on to explain how Snape's answer was drowned out by Hermione's scream.

"I just cannot understand it, Molly. Who was it that he loved?" Sirius asked.

"You aren't saying he was in love with James now are you?" Molly said.

The two looked at each other for a moment and began laughing.

"No that's ridiculous! And he denied caring for James." Sirius giggled. Molly continued chuckling.

"I know, I was only kidding. But who do you think he cared for so much?" Molly asked.

"I… I...have a theory." Sirius stuttered. He knew that Snape and Lilly had been friends for years, ever since they were children. Sirius never thought he cared for her more than a friend, well until he called her that name. He figured that Snape really believed in the blood nonsense and stopped caring about Lilly altogether. Was it possible that this was not the case? He tried to remember something that James had said third year about Snape, something about him and Lilly…

"So who do you think?" Molly asked.

"Hmm.. well I can't be sure. I can't seem to remember something that James said about Snape and Lil…"

The wolf let out a long groan. It began to pant and roll around the floor. It was waking up.

Molly jumped up and looked at the clock. "It's been about four and a half hours since Snape sedated it. We'll have to give it some more sleeping draught. Go find Severus and get some, please Sirius."

Sirius got up. "What about you Molly?"

"I can hold my own. I'll stay here and watch him."

Sirius nodded. "I'll be back in a minute."

Black left the room and went to the kitchen to find Snape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was tired. He felt drained. The serum had him admit some of his darkest secrets. He had made himself look like such a heinous person in front of the order. He had wanted to earn their trust and respect. But no matter what he did, he realized that he could never clean his hands. He felt guilty about the things he had done.

And worst of all, he was to blame for her death. He almost admitted his love for her there in front of Black, Remus, Tonks, Granger… and Potter. He would never have been able to show his face to them if it wasn't for that Granger girl's awful scream. No one besides Dumbledore could know. Least of all Potter. They would never understand. He could imagine how Black would laugh at him. He would never hear the end of it. Remus probably wouldn't laugh at him though. The wolf was far too sentimental. Besides, he was never good enough for her. He didn't deserve her. He was far too poor, too ugly, too cold to make her happy. But none of this kept him from still loving her.

He wanted some peace and quiet to reflect on his thoughts. He took his coffee and went into the study to relax. Maybe he could find a book to read and take his mind off things. As his eyes drifted from shelf to shelf he saw it.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Class of 1978'.

He pulled the yearbook out and flipped the first few pages. He just wanted to see her face again, the way he remembered it. Warm and loving with bright intelligent eyes. Not the way he saw her last; cold, dead, and crumpled on the floor with dull lifeless eyes.

His fingers anxiously skipped over pages of his former classmates. Familiar faces flashed before his eyes. Many of these people were now deceased. The first war had claimed so many young lives. He passed quickly over his old 'friends'. Most of which were now in jail or had rejoined the Dark Lord's ranks.

As he was flipping through the slytherin section he came across a teenage picture of himself. He sighed. He was in his Hogwarts uniform. It had been second hand and tattered. His shoulder length hair had been even greasier back then but had more sheen and was not speckled with gray quite yet. His mouth was in its usual emotionless expression. He had not yet grown into his long, hooked nose. He was the epitome of the awkward teenager.

But that was in the past. He skipped far ahead to the Gryffindor section. She would be there. He came across Black's handsome picture and snorted. He remembered how girls used to fawn over him, however, he was far to arrogant to notice. A couple pages later he was in the E's. He turned the pages slowly. At last, there she was.

Her bright green eyes were captured so perfectly in the picture and the darkened room could not dull their beauty. Her hair was like a fire. Red and wild, but enchanting. He remembered how it smelled. Like strawberries and vanilla. Every time they had hugged he made sure to take a discreet sniff of it. It may have been a tad creepy, but nothing soothed him more to this day than that smell. Her lovely smile warmed his heart. How he had loved to make her smile. He would do any silly thing to make her laugh. He found himself smiling back at the picture. He traced the photograph with his fingers and read the caption.

_**Lilly Evans**__ – "Thank you all for this wonderful experience! I have learned, laughed, cried, and loved. This place will always be a part of me, for it has shaped the woman I am today."_

His heart fluttered. How wonderful a woman she had been. How terrible it was that she was taken from this world so young. How disgusting it was that he had caused her demise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius was on his way into the kitchen when he saw the door to his study wide open.

He thought about Harry and the yearbook. "Oh, Harry." He muttered. Harry had mentioned seeing his parents in the graveyard that night. The poor child must be in there now looking at the parents he would never get to know.

Sirius entered to comfort Harry and escort him to bed. But when he entered the room, to his surprise, Harry was not there. It was Snape. He had the yearbook open in his hands. He was tracing a page with his finger and staring at it longingly. Was he looking at pictures of his teenage self? The slug club?

"Umm, Severus..?" Sirius began.

Snape jumped and looked up, covering an eye with one hand.

"Sorry to bother you Snape, but Remus is waking up. Could you give me some more sleeping draught?" Sirius asked.

"I'll give it to him myself." He said.

"Is everything… alright?" Black asked.

Snape didn't answer. He brushed past Sirius quickly and rushed to give Remus the potion. As he was leaving he had dropped the book onto the desk. Sirius was curious about what he had been looking at. He walked over to the desk and examined the book. When Snape had closed it shut so suddenly, the pages he had been viewing had folded over and acted as a bookmark.

Sirius opened the book where the folds were and gaped at the page. It was Lilly Evan's page. Right above her picture was a small, round droplet. Sirius went to wipe it off with his sleeve. Snape must have spilled coffee on the page. But when he went to wipe it off he realized that it wasn't coffee. It was water; a tear drop. No wonder he had been covering his eyes. He had been crying.

'Snape crying!" Sirius thought. 'And he was looking at pictures of her, of Lilly..'

As if by magic the memory he had forgotten returned to him.

He and James had been sitting in the common room. It had been late at night and the two were up studying for a transfiguration test the following morning. They had gotten sidetracked and were talking about their latest prank on Snape.

"_That was a bloody genius move, James!" A young Sirius said._

_James chuckled. "And his face! Ha! He was so embarrassed!"_

"_How did you even find that spell? You transfigured his trousers into a tutu! I never would have thought of that!"_

"_Easy stuff, actually. I found it in the textbook after I did my homework."_

"_You nerd!" Sirius joked. "Haha, I really didn't need to see him in that little skirt though! Yuck!"_

_James stuck out his tongue. "It's not like we saw him in his underwear! I would have puked!"_

_Sirius coughed. "My eyes would have caught fire and burned out of my head!"_

_The boys held their sides laughing._

"_Hahaha. I'll never get why Evans hangs out with him! She's far too nice! And pretty!" Sirius remarked._

_James grew more serious. "It's Snape. He acts so nice to her because he wants her all to himself."_

_Sirius cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"_

"_He has deeper feelings than friendship for her, if you know what I mean." James explained._

"_Oy, you're not telling me that he likes her!" _

"_Isn't it obvious!" James fumed. "He's always looking at her hungrily, greedily…"_

"_Don't worry mate. She'll never like him. I bet his mum can't even love that face."_

_James smirked. "I would go as far to say that he loves her." His smirk faded away._

"_I'm so afraid that she may come to feel the same. After all, they are best friends. They get along so well together.."_

_Sirius wrinkled his nose. "You are taking this to a weird level James! No one is in love at 13 are they? And by the way, you and I are best friends. I'm sorry, but I'd rather snog Professor Mcgonagall than you, mate."_

_James laughed. "You're right Haha! How silly of me! Love at 13? That is silly. And snog you? Forget it!" James said as he punched Sirius gently in the arm._

_The boys giggled and began talking about the last quidditch game…_

Sirius couldn't believe it. His theory was confirmed. Why didn't he see it sooner? Snape had liked Lilly. No, he had loved her. He had sought to protect her from Voldemort. He loved her up to the day she died.

Then it hit him. No, not up to the day she died. His love for her had continued after her death.

Severus Snape, former death eater, potions master, spy, member of the Order of the Phoenix, was in love. In love with his late best friend's wife. With Harry's mother. With the beautiful and vivacious Lilly Evans.

Snape was in love with a dead woman.


	16. Chapter 16- Sunrise

The sun rose over London, giving warmth to the rooftops. The new light revealed the chaos caused by the storm. Branches and garbage were strewn across the streets. Deep puddles of dirty water turned the streets into shallow rivers. Muggles came out of their houses to begin cleaning up the rubble so they could move on with their day.

Meanwhile, in Grimmauld Place, two wizards had their own cleaning up to do. But they were not cleaning up trash or debris. It was their hearts that needed cleaning so they too could move on with their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus turned back around five in the morning, just as the sun was about to rise. Sirius had been sitting in the kitchen after his shift was pondering the deep secret he had recently discovered. He heard Moody call out "He's changing!"

Sirius ran in to aid his best friend. He watched as the gruesome beast slowly shrunk. Its muscles and bones twitched and bent, and the heavy coat had been absorbed by his skin. After a few minutes a wounded and naked Remus lay on the floor in front of them.

Molly looked away and handed Moody a blanket to cover him with. Scratch marks covered his body. Most were old scars, but some were new. Sirius helped Moody cover him while Molly cleaned the new cuts. Although he had changed back, the sleeping draught was still in effect. Remus was sleeping like a baby. His face was peaceful and calm.

"How…how is he?" Asked a shy, tired voice.

Sirius turned and saw Tonks standing in the doorway with clothes folded in her hands.

"He has a few scratches but he'll be alright. You don't have to be up so early you know."

Tonks blushed. "I was worried for him. I figured that his clothes would be ruined so I brought some new ones down for him, when he comes to."

Sirius smiled. _'Ah, young love'_ He thought.

"Thank you Tonks." Sirius said as he reached out a hand for clothes. "I'll give them to him when he wakes up."

"Oh, actually I wanted to give them to him." Tonks replied sheepishly.

"Okay then, I'll call you down when he…"

Tonks brushed past Sirius and sat next to Remus on the floor. She placed a pillow from the couch under his head and pushed back his hair. She looked at him longingly and hummed.

Sirius smiled again. So did Moody and Molly. Severus didn't smile of course, but he did not scowl. They filed out of the room to give them some privacy. The order members headed up the stairs to get some sleep. Remus was in good hands.

As Sirius was opening his bedroom door he saw Snape walk past him and down the hallway to his room. Sirius wanted to say something to him. He wondered if it would be cruel to ask him about Lilly, after all they didn't have the best relationship. Why would Snape want to open up to him? The only way to dig deeper was to build some trust with him.

So Sirius did what he should have done a long, long time ago. He apologized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron tossed and turned. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night. Knowing that a full grown werewolf was downstairs was bound to give anyone insomnia. And he couldn't stay up talking with Harry. He had came back and said he just wanted to go to sleep and was in one of those moods again. He had gotten to be so bloody hormonal the past few months.

Ron laid down on his back and counted the cracks in the old ceiling. He had just gotten to number 150 when he heard voices in the hallway. One was Snape, he was sure of that. The other he couldn't figure out. He was so tired of Harry and Hermione keeping secrets from him. They hadn't included him in their plans the whole time they had been here. Ron decided to do some snooping himself. Besides, he wasn't just the goofy sidekick was he?

Ron opened his door a crack and peered out into the darkened hallway. Sirius was standing a few doors down from him. Snape was at the end of the hallway.

'_What are they getting on about?'_ Ron wondered.

"Did I hear you right Black? Are you drunk?" Snape asked.

"I am very sober at the moment. Yes, you did." Sirius answered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you. What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything Severus. I will say it again. I am sorry for how I have acted towards you all these years. I only want you to accept my apology." Sirius said sincerely.

'_Bloody hell!'_ Ron thought. Was he hearing this correctly or was that sleepless night making him mad?

Snape looked at him in disbelief. Sirius continued.

"I truly feel bad about how I have treated you, Severus. I have always been so cruel to you without good reason. After our conversation I realized how badly I had hurt you. I went out of my way to humiliate and laugh at you. Saying I was only a kid isn't good enough of an excuse. I was unkind to you throughout our youth and to this day, even when I knew better. You were just some isolated kid who could use a friend and I helped to isolate you more until you had nowhere to turn but darkness. I know an apology cannot make up for everything I've done, but it's a start."

Snape's eyes gleamed. "You mean to tell me you regret everything? All of it?" Snape asked.

Sirius nodded. "I do. I want to start over. We really did start off on the wrong track. I judged you all these years without even knowing you. Please, accept my apology."

Snape was silent for a moment. "I will need time to deliberate over this. I'll…sleep on it."

"Thank you. I'll catch you later then?" Sirius said.

"I guess." Snape mumbled. He scuffled into his room and swiftly closed the door.

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his raven hair.

Ron closed the door slowly to avoid being detected. He leaned against the wall and replayed the conversation in his mind.

"Holy hippogriffs." He muttered. Ron walked over and shook Harry to try and wake him up. He was sleeping deeply and only continued drooling on his pillow.

"Alright then Harry, have it your way." Ron grabbed a pillow from his bed and began whacking Harry until he jumped up, startled from the sudden blow.

"That's for the attitude last night!" WHACK "And this is for not including me in anything!" WHACK "And this is for saving me the all the nasty flavor beans!" WHACK "And this is just for fun because you're going to love me after I tell you this!" WHACK.

Harry pulled the pillow out of Ron's hands and tossed it violently onto the floor.

"HAVE YOU GONE BLOODY MAD!" Harry shouted.

"I almost thought I had! Wait till you hear this!" Ron said excitedly.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE ABOUT YOUR JUVENILE DREAMS ABOUT SPIDERS!" Harry snapped.

"Gee, Harry. Stop all the yelling someone's going to think I'm killing you."

"I am so close to…"

Hermione burst in the door. Her hair was a messy and flew in all directions. She wore a lavender pair of silk pajamas and a wrinkled t-shirt.

"What on earth are you two shouting about at 5:22 in the morning!" She asked angrily.

They sat there quietly and blinked at her.

"Well!" She prodded.

"It was Ron! He started whacking me with the pillow to tell me about some stupid spider dream." Harry said.

"Of course I wasn't going to tell you about my spider dreams. I was going to save those for supper. I just heard an interesting conversation between Snape and Black and I though Mr. Moody here would want to know about it." Ron explained.

Harry jumped out of bed and Hermione drew closer.

"What did you hear? What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"Were they fighting? Come on Ron, you did wake me up like a mad man to tell me this." Harry asked, desperate to be filled in.

Ron looked at them and beamed. As he told them what he heard, Hermione and Harry dropped their jaws simultaneously.

Their plan, although flawed and chaotic, had worked.


	17. Chapter 17- Visions

Snape was utterly baffled.

Sirius Black, his arch enemy, tormentor, and rival had just apologized.

"Has the world gone mad?" Snape huffed.

He and Black had always hated each other. In fact, he thought that he hated Sirius more than James sometimes.

Snape sat himself down and rested his chin on his hand. They had dug up some old secrets last night. Snape twitched as he thought about his run in with Black in the study. Black had almost caught him looking at pictures of Lily. Snape had shut the book as fast as he could. Black couldn't have seen the page from where he was standing, could he?

Was Black just trying to be nice to him to fool Dumbledore? Or was it to find out more information about his role in protecting the Potters-or his role in damning them.

He knew he'd better keep an eye on Black, surely he was up to something. Severus had concluded long ago that people don't just forgive. They always want something in return. He had learned this when in school. People who pointed and laughed at him apologized, and then asked him to 'help' them with homework.

His father apologized to him and then demanded he give him money.

Dumbledore apologized to him about allowing the Marauders to get away with so much and then asked him to keep silent about Remus's condition.

No apology he had ever received was sincere, and he never expected to be given a real apology.

Snape sighed. He was so exhausted. Last night had been spent keeping an eye on the wolf, and even on his downtime he could not manage to nap. How could anyone sleep with a man-eating monster in the next room? Plus, he had flashbacks of that fateful moment in the shrieking shack…

Snape rubbed his eyes. His body begged him for sleep. But as much as he wanted to sleep his mind craved something else. Seeing Lily again exhilarated him. And there were more pictures in that book, there had to be. His heart jumped at the thought of seeing more of her. Maybe he could sneak back into the study a little later and flip through the pages, and once more feel like she was with him again….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry paced back and forth in his room. Ron and Hermione had gone downstairs hours ago for breakfast. It was almost nine and Harry was starving. The plan was working itself out, except for one thing.

Sirius meant what he said. Sirius was an honest person and would live up to his words. Snape on the other hand was a different story. Snape had been on the receiving end of Black's bullying. It was much easier for Sirius to halt his treatment of Snape than it was for Snape to abandon his resentment for Sirius. Hatred was heavy baggage to carry around, and a very difficult thing to throw away. Harry had to find a way to help soften Snape and encourage him to let go of the hatred he had carried for so long.

This lead to another problem. Snape hated Harry as well. Harry had to find a way to show Snape that he really wasn't all like his father. This included actually talking to Snape, which made Harry shiver.

Somehow, someway, Harry needed to get Snape to forgive Sirius. If Snape could not come to do it himself, maybe Harry could lend him a helping hand.

Hungry and eager to check up on Lupin, Harry pulled on his clothes and went downstairs. He peered in the living room to see Lupin all bundled up on the floor. Tonks had fallen asleep beside him. Harry smiled. He walked into the kitchen to find everyone chattering and nibbling on the delicious breakfast Molly and Arthur had made.

"So boys, I was thinking we could make a trip to Diagon Alley later on. School will be here before we know it, and your all in need of some supplies." Arthur said to the table of children. Fred and George rolled their eyes, the last thing they wanted to think about was the end of summer and school.

"I would love to go. Thank you Mr. Weasley." Hermione said.

"I just want to get out of this place for a little while. That haggard elf is bloody nasty." Ron mumbled as he chewed ferociously on a piece of bacon.

"Come now, Ron. You should be thankful for all the work Kreacher does for us." Arthur reprimanded. "And you never give him a thank you."

"He has a point you know." Harry said.

Ron sighed. "Yeah, but its fine and dandy for him to call me a mudbloo.."

"No..no… oh what have I done.." A voice moaned from the other room.

"Remus, I'm fine. Its not your fault you couldn't control it." That was Tonks voice.

That meant Remus must have woken up. Woken up to see the damage to the house, and the damage to Tonk's face.

Harry rushed into the other room, followed closely by Molly, Hermione, and Ron.

Remus was kneeling down on the floor, his hands over his face. He was sobbing and whining. His body had some scratches and bruises, but nothing serious.

"I'm a danger to everyone here. I could have killed someone. I..I…"

"Shhh, everyone is okay. You've done no harm Remus."

"I destroyed the room and I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you." He raised his hands from his face and looked at down at the floor.

"I'm a monster. Just a monster."

Tonks wiped his face with her sleeve. "You're no monster. You are a sweet, gentle, kind, and giving man. Don't ever think you are anything less." Tonks smiled and gave Remus a hug, who blushed when he realized that he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Now go upstairs and put these clothes on. There are children present." Tonks joked, looking over at the onlookers.

Remus blushed some more. He got up off the floor and rushed past everyone. He gave them a brief good morning and ran upstairs.

"Okay kids, shows over. Go clean up the kitchen and we'll head off to the alley." Molly said as she ushered them into the kitchen.

The children cleaned up their mess quickly, except for Ron who tried to get away with leaving his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Oh no you don't Ronald Weasley! Clean that plate and then you may go." Molly admonished him.

As Ron was scrubbing the plate, Kreacher entered the room and began mopping the floor. Ron sighed.

"Um, Kreacher." He muttered.

The sour elf looked up at him patiently.

"I just wanted to say thank you for cleaning and stuff. We really appreciate it." Ron faked a smile to try and appear genuine.

The elf dipped the mop into the bucket and started dragging in across the floor.

"Kreacher is glad to know that Ronald Mudblood and his dirty blood friends appreciate Kreacher. Nothing can make Kreacher happier than cleaning for a bunch of mudbloods. Too bad Kreacher cannot clean their blood."

Ron gasped. "You lowly effing bastard!"

Just then, Arthur came in to fetch Ron. Upon hearing his son curse, he dragged Ron out by his ear and gave Kreacher two galleons to make up for Ron's outburst.

Kreacher pocketed the money and grinned.

"Kreacher thinks he will have a tall butterbeer when his work is done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley. Their bags were heavy with new school supplies, books, and treats.

Although a new school year meant many good things, it was trivial time in the wizarding world. Things were getting bad again. The newspapers along the streets held chilling headlines that Harry could help but read.

"MUGGLE FAMILY MURDERED." "DEATH EATERS ATTACK MUGGLEBORN."

"IS VOLDEMORT BACK? OR IS POTTER LYING."

The worst of all was the new page in the newspaper, the missing person's page. It was no longer made up of a couple missing wizards and witches, it listed hundreds of names. Most of which would be found dead somewhere, their lives cut short by the death eaters bigotry.

"Things are getting bad." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Look how empty this place is."

It was true. Usually around this time the alley was packed with people. With the new school year approaching many families would be lined outside shops waiting to get the latest broom and other items. Today, there were only a few people in the once crowded alley.

"He's back guys. Things are bound to get worse." Harry said.

"Harry, don't let all that nonsense get to you. You know, all the stuff about you being a liar. We know your telling the truth. If Harry Potter says Voldemort's back, he's back." Ron said.

"I believe you too Harry. Just keep your head up. We'll get through this, together."

Said Hermione.

Harry smiled. "Thanks you guys. What would I do without you."

The children continued walking along, making jokes and laughing like old times. Harry smiled and laughed with his friends, but he was not truly happy. Ever since that night in the graveyard and with all the talk of war he felt anxious and scared. He felt an impending feeling of doom. He knew that someday, sometime soon he would be face to face with Voldemort again. Only this time one of them would be dead.

A sudden pain ran through his forehead. He felt the familiar burning sensation in his scar. Harry grimaced and put his hand onto his scar. He began to feel dizzy and disoriented, so he lowered himself to the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. Ron dropped his bags and rushed to Harry's side.

"What's happening mate?" He asked.

Before Harry could answer he heard a cold, high voice echo inside his head.

"Harry Potter…enjoy the time you have now, for soon your days will come to an end…"

Everything went dark. Harry could no longer see the alley or his friends. Instead, he saw an endless dark hallway. There was something at the end, but it was blurry and he could not make it out. The voice spoke again.

"I am coming Harry Potter, I am coming and I cannot be stopped…I am coming for you…"

Harry swore he was screaming as loud as he could, but all he could hear were Voldemort's words echoing in his head. He felt as if he would be stuck in this hallway forever with Voldemort's icy voice swirling around.

At last, he reached the end of the hallway. He could make out a tall, rectangular shape. It was a door. It wasn't a door from Hogwarts though, nor one he had ever seen before. As he tried to lean in closer to see it better, two glowing red lights appeared in front of the door. They grew larger and formed into eyes; a pair of evil, red eyes. Their stare was so intense that Harry shivered and tried to look away, but all he could see was the pair of red eyes. They burned into his with ferocity and made his eyes water. Fear and terror pulsed through him. The eyes stared at him for a long time. There was no joy in those eyes, nor kindness or love. Hate itself was the only emotion the eyes conveyed. At last the eyes began to fade into the darkness. Once they had disappeared completely, everything went black. All was dark and quiet. Harry had gone unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape ran his fingers through the pages as fast as he could. He skipped over hundreds of smiling faces in search of the only one that mattered to him. On the desk was a scissor waiting to be used. He remembered a picture he had submitted to the yearbook. It had been of him and Lily back in fifth year, before they had a falling out. He had handed it in senior year even though they were no longer friends. Maybe she would get that he wanted to be her friend again; to be forgiven. Maybe she would understand how important she was to him. Something different had happened instead.

_Last Day of School, May 1979_

_Snape scuffled along the empty hallway. The last day of school had drawn to an end. All the other students were saying their goodbyes to the teachers and gathering their things. The graduating class had been given their yearbooks. Students were running all around to get their classmates signatures._

_Snape held his yearbook close to his side. He had no friends to sign his. He had a few signatures from other Slytherins, but all just alluded to his coming induction into the death eaters. He was convinced that the death eaters would lead him to the life of power and respect he so desired. However, he was nervous. He would come face to face with Voldemort in a few days. He had not yet met the dark lord and was eager to make a good first impression. Voldemort already knew of his talent and unfaltering loyalty from Lucius, who was a high- ranking member._

_Snape changed his thoughts to Lily. This might be the last time he would see her again. He wanted to speak to her. He had placed an old photo of them in the yearbook in hopes of reminding her of their good times together. He was on his way to the Gryffindor common room. He would knock and see if she was there. He had rehearsed what he would say many times over again in his head. The last time he waited there for her he hadn't been so articulate. "Hey Lily, I just wanted to ask you to sign my yearbook. You know, just to say goodbye. We've known each other for so long and now we won't see each other every day in the halls. I know we haven't talked for a long time, but maybe we can again in the future. I feel terrible about what I said to you and I'll do anything to make it up to you…"_

_Severus heard a familiar voice as he drew near the end of the hallway. He peered into a nearby classroom and saw Lily, Marlene, and Alice sitting on the desks and talking. Lily looked upset._

"_I just cannot believe he did this… we haven't talked in two years and he pulls this? Really?" Lily said._

"_He's a weirdo Lily! I don't find it all that shocking." Marlene said._

"_Yeah, he has been following you around for the past two years. Its kind of creepy." Alice added. _

"_But why do you think he would put this in? I asked Charlotte on the yearbook committee and she said he personally asked her to put this picture in." Lily went on._

"_James had a fit when he saw it! He would have obliterated Snape if I hadn't stopped him and told him the school put it in."_

_Marlene gasped. "You protected that little snake? You should have let James take care of him!"_

_Lily shook her head. "No way Marlene, I just want these last few days to be peaceful. Besides, tormenting him won't change anything and its wrong."_

"_Wrong! He called you that word! That's about as low as someone can go." Marlene hissed._

"_I don't need you to remind me Marlene." Lily huffed._

"_But Lily, he has kept on begging for your forgiveness. I don't know if I could forgive someone if they said that about me, but maybe this is another way for him to say sorry." Alice said shyly. _

_Snape held his breath. 'Come on Lily, listen to Alice she has the right idea…'_

"_That's a load of bull!" Marlene shouted. Lily and Alice hushed her. _

_Marlene lowered her voice. "Lily, this was nothing more than an attempt to hurt you again. He knew what he said that day, and he meant it. You see him hanging out with all those racist scumbags. He put that picture in to remind you of the friendship you lost."_

_Lily nodded slowly. "It could be Marlene. You have a point."_

_Alice gave Lily a hug. "You were so sad when your friendship ended. I guess I have to agree with Marlene. It does make sense Lily."_

"_I don't know, do you really think he would go out of his way to do that?" Lily sniffled._

_Alice and Marlene nodded. "It seems so." _

"_He is a Slytherin Lily. They are a cunning bunch." Marlene added._

_Severus stiffened. 'No no no this is not going as planned..' He thought._

_Suddenly, a firm hand gripped his shoulder. He spun around to see an Filch with a mop in one hand._

"_Out of the way Mr. Snape, I have cleaning to do!" Filch snapped._

_Severus froze. Filch had given him away. The girls knew he had been listening._

_The girls filed out of the classroom and glared at Snape. He didn't care. Everyone gave him nasty looks. But the glare that hit home was Lily's. Her eyes twinkled with hurt and betrayal._

"_What are you girls doing in that classroom? The school policy says that students may not be alone in a classroom when a teacher is not present." Filch reprimanded._

_Lily glared at Severus. "Don't worry sir, we were just leaving."_

_Lily and the girls turned around and began walking away. Snape called after them._

"_Lily, wait up I have to.."_

"_You were spying on us! You listened to our entire conversation didn't you?" Lily shouted._

"_I did, but Lily let me explain."_

"_I have wasted too much of my time letting you explain! I can't make any more excuses for you Snape. Just let me go and leave me alone!"_

_He was speechless. He had to say something, anything. He couldn't let her get away again._

"_Lily, will you…please sign my yearbook?"_

_Lily gawked at him. _

"_You have some nerve Snape!" Marlene snapped._

"_Come on Lily, let's go." Alice begged._

_Lily just stood there frozen. "Sure." She said._

_Severus was shocked. He handed over his yearbook to her. She snatched it from him and began turning the pages._

"_Ughh, Lily, you can use my pen if you want." He said._

"_Oh, I don't need a pen." Lily said. She flipped to the page that had the picture of her and Severus. With a quick motion she tore the picture out. She crumpled it up in her hands and tossed in into Filch's soapy bucket. _

"_Who do you think you are young lady?" Filch hissed. "That's not the garbage can."_

"_Sorry Mr. Filch, my mistake. Have a nice summer Snape, don't keep in touch." Lily said. She walked off fast and disappeared into the common room followed by Marlene and Alice._

_Snape was crushed. He had ruined his chance at redemption. She would never speak to him again. Severus remembered the cherished picture and tried to remove it from the bucket, but it melted apart in his hands; the same way he had let their friendship break apart. He let it break apart into nothing more than faded pictures and bittersweet memories…_

Snape glimpsed at the book and shook. He would never forget that day. It was his second worse memory. The first had been that fateful day fifth year. He had hurt her so much and he could never forgive himself. He was not a good person, and he knew this. There was no reason for him to be happy with her gone. It would be wrong. The only thing he could do in her memory was protect Potter. Although he had no love for the boy, he knew Lily did. He was all that was left of Lily and she would want him safe. He could not change the things he had done. He could not bring back the lives lost. All he could so was try and keep one more life from being taken by Voldemort, the life that would eventually defeat the dark lord.

With shaking fingers he picked up the scissor. He lifted that cherished page up gently and cut out the picture along the sides. He was careful to keep it in good condition. He held the picture in his hands and stared at it.

Him and Lily. It was funny, he thought. Lily had cut out the picture to forget. He had cut the picture out to remember. She was his only reason for carrying on. His only reason for joining the good side. The only reason he never became evil. She was the light of his life, the only joy he ever had. Yes, she was a light. A light he had helped to extinguish long ago when he was lost in darkness, when he got himself into a predicament he would never have anticipated all his life.


	18. Chapter 18- Reparations

Sirius did not wake up until 3:54 in the afternoom. He hadn't stayed up all night for so long. Well, he did have his sleepless nights in Azkaban, but the dementors eventually put him to sleep after many exhausting hours of suffering.

He groaned and sat up. He stretched his limbs and yawned. He was in desperate need of food and coffee. As he was stretching he noticed a letter resting on his night table. He picked it up and read it.

_Something happened to Harry and he passed out in Diagon Alley. He is at St. Mungo's right now. We didn't want to wake you, and you cannot risk leaving Grimmauld Place so stay put. There is nothing you can do. He is in good hands and will be okay._

_-Kingsley_

Sirius let the letter slip from his fingers and drift to the floor. Harry needed him, and he wasn't going to stay put while his godson was in the hospital. He walked over to his desk and took out a handful of floo powder. He wasn't dressed and had no shoes on, but the way he was going he wouldn't need any. Sirius entered the chimney and closed his eyes. "St. Mungo's!" He shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's head was pounding. He could hear voices whispering all around him. For the longest time he had been in complete darkness that was only broken by the occasional dream.

He dreamt that he was back at Hogwarts his first year sitting in his transfiguration class. His assignment was to levitate a feather. As many times as he said the spell, he could not manage to make the feather float. Professor Dumbledore came and took him aside. He told him that they had made a mistake; he was 'just Harry' and was not a wizard. This had been a bad dream.

Sometime after that he dreamt of his parents. He was in the Dursley's house, only this time his parents lived there too. The whole family was sitting down eating and talking. The rest of the dream was a blur, but what he did remember of it cheered him up.

But now he was slowly waking. He opened his eyes a tad and squinted into the light. He moved a little and discovered that there were handles on the bed he was laying on. He wasn't at Grimmauld Place anymore. More whispers were audible.

"I think he's waking up." "Poor kid, he really had a rough day."

Harry felt someone grip onto his hand. They nudged his shoulder.

"Harry we're all here with you." It was Hermione.

Harry opened his eyes at last. He glanced around the room to see the concerned faces of all the order members. Hermione was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. She let go of his hand and placed his glasses on him.

Harry mumbled a terse thank you. He still felt kind of dizzy and wanted nothing more than a light meal and some sleep.

"Where am I?" He asked.

A wise familiar voice answered him. "You're in St. Mungo's Harry. You lost consciousness and collapsed. Unfortunately, you hit your head on the way down and have a mild concussion. You'll have to stay awake for some time so we can make sure you do not enter a coma."

"Dumbledore? Is that you?" Harry whimpered, his vision still fuzzy.

Dumbledore drew closer to him. "Yes, Harry. Now Harry, it is very important for you to tell me what happened. Your friends say you grabbed onto your scar and collapsed. I believe that Voldemort entered your mind, did he not?" He asked.

"Yes, Professor it was him. It was so horrible…"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I fear that this connection between you and Voldemort is a danger to your safety. I have decided that you must learn occlumency. It is the only way to keep Voldemort out of your mind, Harry. You will begin your lessons when you return to school."

"But professor, there isn't any occlumency classes at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"No, there aren't. Fortunately, we have Professor Snape. I have asked him to give you private lessons. You will tell not a soul, and if anyone asks you are taking remedial potions." Dumbledore explained.

Snape, who stood sulking in the far corner of the room, rolled his eyes. He was obviously not pleased by the arrangement.

Harry's stomach turned sour. "But Professor!" He objected.

"Harry, it is the only way. As for now, you need some rest. I'll be back in two more days in hopes of seeing that my request has been honored." Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. More lessons with Snape? How in the world was he going to make it through this school year?

"When I return, we will have an important meeting. It's about time we get to work." Dumbledore said.

The order members nodded and watched as Dumbledore entered the floo and disappeared. Seeing that Harry was tired, the order began to leave and allow him some peace. Only Ron and Hermione remained.

"Mate, if you don't mind me asking, what did you see?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione elbowed Ron's side. "What's wrong with you Ron? I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Ouch, woman. He can tell me himself." Ron said rubbing his ribs.

"Its alright Hermione. I just remember his voice in my head. He said he was coming for me, and that he couldn't be stopped. He warned that I didn't have long to live…"

Suddenly, they heard a nurse shriek. "Get that mangy dog out of here!"

A round black nose pushed the door open and a shaggy black dog walked into the room. It meandered over to Harry's bedside and licked his hand.

A nurse ran in. "Don't let that dog lick you! It must be a stray that wandered in somehow." The nurse went to drag the dog away but Harry stopped her.

"No Ms., that's my friend's seeing eye dog." Harry said pointing to Ron.

Ron looked confused, but went along with it. "Um yeah, he must have gotten away sorry." He muttered.

The nurse raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"Fine, but keep him in the room. We can't have a dog running around here." The nurse walked out and closed the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled as he pet the dog's head. Harry had recognized his godfather's animagus immediately.

"Take a good look at him and you tell me. He's a good friend." Harry said.

Hermione and Ron looked at the dog. Hermione quickly picked up on Harry's hint. Ron scratched his head. "You adopted a dog?" He asked.

Hermione giggled and joined in petting him. "I can't believe you came here. Its so dangerous!" She said after figuring out the dog was Sirius.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked.

"Its Sirius in his animagus form." Hermione whispered. "He came to visit Harry as a dog, if he came as a person he might get spotted."

"Ohhh." Ron said. He pat Sirius on the back and pulled a cracker out of his pocket. He held it out to the dogs mouth.

"Here you go boy." Ron said.

Sirius looked at Ron and cocked his head to the side in an expression that said "really?"

Hermione and Harry laughed. "He's not an actual dog Ron. He doesn't want some old cracker from your pants." Harry teased.

Ron's face turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry." He muttered as he nibbled on the cracker. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You never stop eating." She said. Ron shrugged.

"Maybe I'm growing. Who knows, I could end up being as big as Hagrid."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, as big but not as tall. You'll be so huge we'll have to roll you around Hogwarts."

"That's rude, Harry." Said Hermione.

"Whatever." Harry said. "Anyway, in the vision I had I saw something strange."

Hermione, Ron, and Sirius leaned in. "I saw this door, but its not at Hogwarts. Then I saw Voldemort's eyes staring at me. I think that the door means something. I just don't know what yet." Harry finished.

"You have to tell Dumbledore Harry. Maybe it is important." Said Hermione.

Harry sighed. "I don't understand why Dumbledore can't teach me occlumency. Why does it have to be Snape?"

"Tough luck mate. Maybe he'll be more chill outside the classroom." Ron said.

"Yeah, because he's been so lovely the past few days." Harry mumbled.

Sirius perked up his ears. He had remembered his conversation with Snape earlier. He had asked for forgiveness and was curious if Snape had taken him seriously. Sirius had been sincere about the apology. He knew that he and Snape would never be real friends, but could possibly put aside their enmity for the sake of the order and their mission. Sirius also wondered if mending the damage with Snape would help Snape treat Harry better. It would be important for Snape to teach Harry well so Voldemort could no longer gain access to his mind. Not to mention his recent discovery about Snape being in love with Lily. What role did he have in protecting the Potters? Sirius had to know. Seeing that his godson was taken care of, he decided to head back to headquarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape held his face in his hands. Tears streamed down his sallow face. He was not a person who cried often, but had found himself in greater pain than usual. His past was rearing it's ugly head once more. He lifted his head from his hands and glanced at the picture of Lily and him in his lap. As soon as he got home he would tape it back where it belonged in his yearbook. He had other pictures of him and Lily as children, but this one meant the most to him since it was the last photo they ever took together. He pondered her beauty and how it matched the giving person she had been inside. The giving person she had wasted on Potter. He had to admit that if she was his, he would love her unconditionally. However, he also felt that he could not make her happy. He was far to dark and cold to deserve her.

Using his sleeve he wiped the tears from his face and regained his composure. He had missed dinner and was famished. He figured that if he went to eat now there might be leftovers. Well, if the Weasley boys hadn't gobbled all of those down too. Snape glanced in the mirror before leaving his room to make sure no signs of his breakdown were visible. His keen black eyes observed his reflection. He looked like his usual stoic and unpleasant self. He had felt so ashamed of his appearance during his youth. Snape frowned. He no longer cared how he looked. He was not trying to impress any women and valued his intelligence, skill, and bravery over how he looked.

He twisted his face into its usual stale scowl. He had practiced perfecting his scowls many times. Not only did they convey his gloomy mood, they kept away unwanted attention. People did not find him approachable and nor did he want them to. He preferred his privacy and never had good enough inter-personal skills to make many friends. It was much easier to be anti-social.

As Snape was heading for the kitchen he felt a hand on his shoulder. At first he almost jumped. No one ever came close enough to touch him, except for when Potter had grabbed his arm in the hallway. The boy must have lost his mind or something. Now, someone was gently resting their hand on his shoulder.

"Severus…" It was Sirius Black. Snape spun around swiftly to face him. Sirius had a look of apprehension on his face, as if he was struggling to speak. This was far too strange for Severus's liking. Black never showed any fear for Snape. He would insult him with ease.

"I was wondering if you had finished deliberating about umm, our conversation this morning." Sirius said quietly.

Snape sighed. He still didn't believe that Sirius was really looking for forgiveness. He was just information hunting. Snape would not let his guard down. Black was playing a game with him, now he just had to play it better.

"I have given it some thought." Snape replied silkily.

"And?" Black asked.

"And I have decided it needs further deliberating. You see, I suspect some form of pretense may be behind your eager apology."

"Snape, I swear there is no ill will whatsoever. I am just looking to make peace with my…our past."

"Hmmmm. Interesting." Snape found Black's desperation amusing. Black really wanted him to let his guard down to make him run his mouth in a way that could be used against him. Snape would have none of it. Instead, he would feed Black a false sense of security, and then turn the tables on him.

"And how do you plan on making peace with it?"

Sirius paused for a moment. "I figured we could speak about it."

'_Sweet Merlin, don't tell me Black's gone all touchy feely….' _Snape thought.

"Would you care to join me in the study?" Black asked.

"Ugh, I guess." Snape said. He really didn't want to go in there after Black had walked in on him admiring Lily's picture. But luckily, Black knew nothing about that right? He couldn't have possibly seen from where he was. Or could he? Snape's face remained cool and composed, yet his heart was pounding a mile a minute. His greatest secret was almost exposed…or maybe, just maybe it already was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black opened the door to the study and held the door for Snape, who hurried in and avoided eye contact completely. Black felt very uneasy about this. Snape was seeing right through him. Yes, Black did feel bad about bullying Snape. It was mean and immature. He did want to put it behind him and settle their enmity once and for all. Then again, he wanted to improve Snape's treatment of Harry and find out more about Snape's role in the war.

These were not easy subjects to touch upon with someone who hated him to death, and he had only one idea to get the conversation flowing in the right direction. Ever since he had seen Snape looking in the yearbook, he was convinced that he harbored love for Lily. Maybe if he played on Snape's warm emotions for Lily he could reach a better part of Snape's character. Lily had seen something good in Snape for years until they split, so maybe her memory could surface that. Love changed people and brought out the best in them. Why should it fail this time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19- Coming Clean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. **

**Sorry for the super late update! I plan on finishing this by the end of June but no promises. Thanks for reading/reviewing/ and following along with the story!**

Snape seated himself at the far side of the couch. Black sat himself down in a cozy armchair. They kept a good amount of distance from each other. Black swallowed. It was time to begin.

"Now, I would like to begin by speaking about our childhood. It was our time in school that gave rise to the conflict that still divides us. Instead of picking at each other about when we were right or wrong, I would like to take responsibility for my actions. I admit I mistreated you and judged you from the start. I was a follower. I did as my friends did and joined in on their cruelty without good reason. I demonized you to justify my actions instead of realizing I did not have the full picture. I was a young man and made mistakes. As an adult, I now see that we must look past our differences. I cannot judge you without knowing you for who you really are. I am sorry for my past offenses… and wish to make right by them."

Snape was surprised. He loved hearing Black declare how wrong he was. He hoped that he was genuine, but could not be sure yet.

"Alright." Snape said.

"Um, now that I have gotten that out, is there anything you would like to say, Severus?"

Snape cleared his throat obnoxiously. "Well, I would care to say that I am glad you finally see how wrong your are Black. It is refreshing to see your arrogance melting away."

Black held his tongue. He wanted to reprimand Snape, but that would get him nowhere.

"I meant do you have anything you would like to say about your childhood, you know, your school days?"

"Like what? Would you like me to speak about how I merely acted out of self defense to protect myself from you and your friends ganging up on me? There are plenty of incidents, I can talk about them for hours…" He hissed.

"No, that is hardly necessary, Severus. I actually would like to hear about that time during finals, you know, fifth year?" Black said. He knew he was getting into touchier territory, but if Snape was going to be combative Black would have to do this the hard way.

"What about it? Hmm?" Snape snapped. "You want to talk about how much of an ass you were or about how you took pleasure in my humiliation?"

"Neither, Severus. I am simply inquiring about why you let that word slip. Don't get me wrong, you were in a rather compromising position. You and Lily were friends for years. Why would say that about her?"

The nervous look on Snape's face told Sirius he had struck a major cord.

"I…I…" Snape stuttered. His face flushed red. "I lost my temper! I never meant to…..it slipped…."

Snape paused and collected his thoughts. "I was humiliated and lashed out at the wrong person."

"Yes, I can imagine. You two had been such good friends up until that day. James had always been jealous.." '_Ooops!'_ Sirius thought.

"Oh really now? Its not like I didn't know. I knew her longer than he ever did, deeper than he ever could. He was always jealous of what we had! And he_ fancied_ her. The prick." Snape's eyes beamed hatred.

"Easy now, I meant no harm. I just always wondered about what happened that day. And you see, Lily was also my friend. That we have in common." Sirius said. He felt eager to try and defend James, but that would lead nowhere. He would let that slide for now.

"No, no no! You only knew her as your friend's wife. I grew up with her! She was my friend since I was nine years old, the only person to treat me with any affection or understanding. You could never know her as I did!" Snape spat.

Sirius swallowed. He knew that he was finally cracking Snape's mind open but he had to be careful. He just had to say the right words to get him talking and keep his temper under control. But he did wonder if Snape really meant what he said. '_The only person to treat me with any affection or understanding…_'. There had to be someone else right? A parent, a family member, another friend? Was it possible that on that day in fifth year he had lost more than a childhood friend… perhaps he had lost an entire support system?

After pondering the right words, Sirius spoke. "I did not say I knew her better. But we did become friends, and I bitterly regret not having the opportunity to have known her better. She died so young."

"Too young." Snape said softly. A sad silence hung about the room for a moment until Sirius spoke again, eager for answer

"You said she was the only person who understood and cared for you." Sirius said gently.

"I did." Snape replied quickly, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, there had to be someone else, right? What about your parents?"

Snape frowned. "No, not them."

"Why not them? Tell me more."

"Please tell me, since when did you become my psychologist?" Snape remarked.

Black almost smiled. He had a point; he was prodding him about his personal life. But still, he was sort of curious.

"I'm not trying to be a psychologist, I really do want to hear. As you already know, my home life was far from happy. My parents disowned me, and I eventually moved out. The Potters took me in, and for that I will always be grateful." Black said.

Snape was quiet for a minute, taking in what Black had just said. At last, he spoke.

"I'm surprised one roof could contain two egos as gigantic as yours and Potter's." Snape replied. "And if you must know, I too came from a rather dysfunctional family, and the details of it all are none of your business." He added in quickly.

Sirius nodded, ignoring Snape's snide remark. So, for one thing they both came from unstable homes. Sirius too, felt how difficult it was to talk about an unhappy childhood and parents who disowned him. He'd let that rest for now.

"I see. So, yet another thing we have in common. And by the way, that remark was almost funny Snape, if it hadn't been out of spite."

Snape scoffed. "Are we done here Black? I've already heard your apology and in all honesty, I find these questions intrusive."

Black held up a hand. "I don't mean any offense, I am just trying to get to know you. It would be much easier if you were to cooperate instead of being combative."

"Black, it may be possible to be civil but we will never be friends." Snape said.

Black sighed. This was going to take a while. Friendship was not his intention but at least Snape agreed they could be civil.

"Listen, I understand we have bad blood and friendship may be unattainable. I only wish to get to know each other slightly better so we can be civil." Black answered.

"Fine, but stop asking questions irrelevant to our enmity." Snape said sternly.

"Agreed, but I have to ask you about something regarding your past."

"Go on." Snape said lazily.

"Why did you join the death eaters in the first place? Did you actually believe in blood purity, or was it a way to fit in? I mean, you were best friends with a muggleborn, you couldn't have believed it all now did you?"

"I..I..admit that I believed it was best for wizards and witches to only marry wizards and witches. And I did think that being magical made wizards superior to muggles. To an extent it was to fit in, and yes I believed some of it. But Lily was full of magic. She was a great witch and her blood status didn't matter to me."

"Interesting. Do you still believe that now?" Sirius looked Snape in the eye, itching for an answer.

"I still don't like muggles all that much and I think magical people are better off only with magical people. It's my opinion, and you don't have to agree with it, but I also won't apologize for it."

"Well, alright. I just don't understand where this hatred of muggles comes from. Care to explain?"

"Listen, my father was a muggle and he was a complete bastard. And there also was damn Petunia Evans who did nothing but insult me. That's all I will disclose."

Sirius's eyes widened. "You're not pureblood? But I thought that…"

"I'm a half blood. My mum was a witch. Just because I was in Slytherin doesn't mean I am pureblood." Snape snapped, obviously wanting to drop the conversation.

"Wow, I never knew. I would think you'd be more fond of muggles having grown up with one. And do you mean to say you knew Lily's sister Petunia?"

"I grew up with a loser father, there was nothing sentimental about him. And sadly I did know that troll Lily was related to somehow."

Sirius laughed. He was aware of how badly Petunia treated Harry and actually agreed that she was a troll.

Snape looked shocked. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Harry actually lives with Petunia and her family, and you're right, she's an absolute troll."

"For once, I actually feel bad for the brat. That woman was insufferable."

"Ah, and we have another thing in common. We both despise Petunia." Sirius smirked, making Snape very uncomfortable. "But by the way, Harry isn't a brat. He really is all Lily inside, with a touch of James of course."

"I've yet to see anything remarkable about the boy. To me, he's only a repeat of Potter."

'You're wrong. Harry is kind, brave young man. The way you treat him is incredibly unfair! What would Lily say if she knew?" Sirius said, managing to keep his temper down. No one insults Harry in front of him. He also was relying on the 'Lily card' to try and get a response from Snape. Maybe if he saw Harry as Lily's son he would treat him better.

Snape went pale. "She'd probably murder me." He said very quietly. "But I still don't get why he's so loved by everyone!"

"Listen, if you only saw him for what he was rather than what you want to see, you would get it." Sirius replied. "You can't tell me you don't see any of Lily in him. He has her beautiful eyes."

Snape swallowed. "Yeah, yeah."

Sirius strode over to the bookcase and pulled out the year book. "Just look at this picture of her. He most definitely does have her eyes." Sirius flipped through the pages.

"I saw a picture of the two of you in here. Her eyes looked so pretty, if only I could find it.."

Snape jumped up. "I'm done here. I don't want to see."

Sirius continued flipping through the pages. "Relax, I don't get what the big deal is…."

"I SAID I'M DONE!" Snape roared.

Sirius gave him an incredulous look. "What's gotten into you?"

Snape didn't hear him. He marched out of the room and hurried away.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, I don't know what crawled up his arse and died but…" Sirius finally came to the page he was looking for and gasped. The picture of Snape and Lily as kids was gone; someone had cut it out.


	20. Chapter 20- Sleuthing

The next morning, Harry was finally allowed to leave St. Mungo's hospital. Molly Weasley arrived at his bedside at 8 am and ushered him out of the hospital, talking frantically all the while.

"I was worried sick about you! I'm so happy to see you healthy, dear. Now come on, lets get you home and give you some _real_ food, not the nasty grub they serve in this place."

"Um…yeah…thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry mumbled, still half asleep. Harry had slept very well this particular night owing to a potent dose of dreamless draught. However, his sudden waking left him feeling groggy. Mrs. Weasley had practically shaken him awake, tore open the curtains, and muttered to him about combing his hair. She was in quite a rush to return to Grimmauld Place, for what reason, Harry did not know.

"Good thing you only got a concussion, dear boy, after sustaining a fall like that. Why, I was so worried you'd have some memory loss or something. You remember everything well, don't you?"

As she said this, they passed by a sour looking wizard with a pair of frog legs sticking ominously out of his chin.

"I do." Harry said, eyeing the wizard curiously.

Mrs. Weasley asked similar frantic questions the whole way back to Grimmauld Place. She quieted down somewhat over breakfast, although it was still awkward to answer her through a mouth of bacon and eggs. Harry gulped breakfast down and ran off to find his friends.

Upon entering his bedroom, he found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in deep conversation. He heard them mention his name.

"Talking about me?" He asked, half-jokingly.

They turned around quickly. "Harry!" Ginny squealed, before calming herself.

"Oh, I mean Harry, you're back." She said more calmly.

Ron was bemused by Ginny's outburst, but Hermione, on the other hand, smiled.

"Yes, I'm back." Harry replied. "What's up?"

"Well, you see…" Hermione began. "We've been discussing you and the plan, and we think that maybe…" Ron cut her off.

"Maybe you should sit the last part out, mate." Ron said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sit it out? Seriously?"

"Harry, you've just been through a bad experience, and we want you to rest. Ron and I think we can handle it, and Ginny has volunteered to help out." Said Hermione.

Harry turned to Ginny. "You knew about our plan?"

Ginny blushed a violent shade of scarlet.

"She was eavesdropping on us the whole time." Ron muttered. "She told us all she's heard and wants to help."

"Why did you start eavesdropping in the first place?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed a little bit more. "I was just curious about what you three talk about. You're always locked up in there together."

Harry eyed Ginny for a moment and then turned back to Hermione.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I'm well enough to continue this."

"But Harry…"

"Listen Hermione, I need to do this last part myself. Firstly because I need to help convince Snape to accept Sirius's apology. One of the reasons he hates Sirius is because of my father. I look just like him, and that's why he hates me, too. If I can work with him on getting past that, maybe we can achieve something. Plus, I want to see if I can hear about my mother…"

"Harry, that's a bad…"

"Hermione hear me out! The second reason is that being part of this plan with you guys helps me take my mind off everything. For a little while I don't have to think about Cedric or You-Know-Who. When I'm with you guys, I don't feel so alone. I feel like I'm doing something to help the Order and if all these people are willing to risk their lives for me, it's the least I can do."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione said, tears swelling in her eyes. "Harry you're not alone…you're…we'll always be here for you!"

"Yeah, mate, don't worry we have your back no matter what." Ron said sympathetically.

"Thanks guys. I know you mean that. So, I'm back in on the plan, agreed?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"So, did I miss anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes, actually. Ginny was just telling us about something Fred and George have been up to." Hermione answered.

"They're up to something fishy. I've seen them hanging around Mundungus Fletcher, whispering to him about getting them something. As far as I know, it's hard to find and may be illicit." Ginny said.

Harry was surprised. Fred and George dealing with Fletcher?

"Could this possibly be something related to the joke shop they want to open up? Couldn't they just be looking for ingredients for the puking pastels or something?"

"No, it's not like that. I was worrying about them pulling another little 'prank', like the cake incident, so I listened in on them too. Apparently this has something to do with yet another scheme of theirs, and I don't really think we can afford another one of those." Ginny said.

Harry frowned. Surely Fred and George weren't trying to cause more trouble, were they? Then a thought struck Harry; both Fred and George loathed Snape as much as he did. Maybe they were trying to cause another little incident to kick him out of the order, or even worse; make him look so bad that he was fired from Hogwarts. As much as a Snape free Hogwarts appealed to Harry, he could not allow Fred and George to frame someone. Although Harry intensely disliked Snape, he could not stand back as the twins caused trouble that could cost the order a member and someone their job.

"Okay, well then we'll have to keep an eye on them. Ron, tail Fred. Ginny, follow George. You two are their siblings, so they might be more open about their actions to you. Hermione, keep an eye on Fletcher. Try to find out what's he is getting for Fred and George." Harry said.

"More open? Fat chance!" Muttered Ron.

Harry ignored him. "So get going guys. You have some serious sleuthing to do."

Harry turned his back on them and headed for the door. "Meanwhile, I'll be having a chat with Snape."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius was dumbfounded. Absolutely and completely dumbfounded. When he had saw the picture missing last night he had known that his suspicions were true; Snape had a thing for Lily. He could not believe how brash Snape had acted. He was always clever enough to keep himself out of trouble, cunning enough to hide his tracks and deceive. But this time, he had slipped up. Actually, he had been slipping up a lot lately. He had caught him looking at the picture in the yearbook, he became softer when speaking about her, and he did not even stay calm and try to play off not having anything to do with the missing picture. When Sirius had picked up the book, Snape went ballistic. Perhaps he had known that one of his deepest secrets was about to be discovered, and ran off, unable to react in an unsuspicious way.

Just to be sure that Snape did take it, Sirius had decided to ask the few others who might have taken it. First, he had asked Kreacher. My oh my, how lovely that conversation had gone…

*********************************_an hour earlier*******************************_

Sirius approached an old room where he kept some of his parents' old belongings. He suspected that Kreacher was inside here; he was always trying to collect some old Black family heirlooms to prevent Sirius from getting rid of them. Sirius entered the room and was greeted by a ghastly sight; Kreacher had a pair of his father's old trousers pressed tightly against his ancient, decrepit lips.

"Er…" Sirius began, at a loss for words.

Kreacher stopped immediately and held the trousers tightly to his chest, as if they were a young child.

"Sorry to interrupt…whatever the hell that was… but I have a quick question for you."

Kreacher bowed deeply, holding the trousers closer to him in the process.

"Kreacher is at your service master…" Kreacher said before uttering less kind words in a barely audible voice.

"There was a picture in my yearbook, creature. It has disappeared, and I suspect it was taken. Did you take it?" Sirius asked.

"Kreacher took a picture of Master Regulus from an old yearbook years ago. That is all Kreacher has taken from any yearbooks."

"How surprising. You can keep that picture Kreacher…" Sirius paused and smirked for a moment. "To think, I though you might have taken a picture of my muggleborn friend."

Just as he had hoped, Kreacher was deeply offended.

"KREACHER WOULD NEVER..."

The house elf sputtered, enraged at his master.

"Kreacher would never, ever take pictures of mudbloods… mistress would roll in her grave…"

Amused enough, Sirius left Kreacher to his pining. One suspect down, one more to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Kreacher did not take the picture, there still was the likely chance that Harry took it. After all the time they had spent at Grimmauld Place, Harry and Sirius still hadn't talked much about a subject Harry cared for very much; his parents. Sirius could tell that Harry really wanted to hear stories about the parents he never knew, and Sirius really wanted to share those golden memories with him. Perhaps Harry, overcome with longing, had snuck into the study and looked through the yearbook. Upon discovering a picture of his lovely mother, he may have cut it out in order to have some small piece of her.

However, this did not seem like something Harry would do. Harry did not steal; and Sirius doubted that he would have taken the picture without asking. It was also true that Harry already had been given a photo album of his parents pictures early in his Hogwarts career… why would he need to take more?

Perhaps the best explanation for Harry taking the picture would be his initial reaction to the picture and its subjects; Snape and Lily. Harry had been appalled to discover that they had been friends. Maybe he hated the idea so much he tore out the picture, as if he was trying to erase the event in the first place.

All three were likely reasons for Harry to take the picture. Still, of all possible suspects Sirius still put his money on Snape. In order to prove this hunch, he would only need to ask Harry. And if Harry did not admit to taking the picture, Sirius would have some serious sleuthing to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry marched towards the parlor, fists clenched in his pockets. He was on his way to an unavoidably awkward situation; a conversation with his least favorite teacher, Snape. Harry was both eager to get the conversation over with, and to ask questions. He knew that talking to Snape was bound to be unpleasant, but it was for the sake of the order. Besides, he had taken on Lord Voldemort in the graveyard a few months back, and it certainly could not be any worse than that. He was also eager to maybe learn a bit about his mum. The first time he had asked Snape had been a nightmare, but that had been due to Sirius's presence. True, Harry did not evoke any warm feelings in Snape either, but at least he was somewhat used to Snape's vindictiveness. Harry wondered if he would actually get anything at all from this conversation. Even Hermione said it was a bad idea, and Harry agreed. But he was determined to take the risk and try, as any true Gryffindor would do.

While thinking over how to begin the conversation, Harry saw Sirius approaching him. Harry beamed at him. He really wanted to talk to Sirius more about his parents, but lately everything had been too hectic. Harry hoped Sirius wouldn't offer to talk now. Turning a pleasant evening with Sirius down to be belittled by Snape would be almost impossible for him to do.

"I see you're back home already." Sirius said, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled. "I just got back this morning. Mrs. Weasley brought me back."

Sirius nodded. "I know. She left to get you very early, Dumbledore's orders. He wanted you safe at Grimmauld Place as soon as possible."

"That explains it. I'm glad to be back."

"And now that you are, I was thinking that we should have a chat again soon. But for now, I have to ask you something and I need you to answer honestly." Sirius said.

Curious, Harry nodded.

"Do you remember that picture I showed you, of your mother and Snape in the yearbook?"

Harry's eyes widened. Where could this be going? Harry hoped to dear life that Sirius wasn't going to tell him they had been more than friends as Harry had feared…

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's gone. Someone cut it out, and I don't know who. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"No, not at all." Harry paused. "You thought I took it?"

Sirius looked apprehensive. "I suspected you, being that it did contain your mother. You also had a very erm… strong reaction to it."

"Well, seeing a picture of Snape and my mother all cozy with each other was not exactly my favorite moment."

Sirius grinned. "Don't sass me, you." He joked.

"But seriously, they were never more than friends, right?"

Sirius looked slightly uncomfortable. "No, nothing more."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Right. Erm, I have something I have to do, so I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah, later. I'm occupied with something at the moment too…"

They went their separate ways, with Sirius heading to the stairwell and Harry heading to the parlor. Upon reaching the threshold, Harry took in a deep breath, and then entered quietly.

Sure enough, the potions master was lounging in a great, worn arm chair. He was intently reading a book titled _Potioneering Breakthroughs of the Modern Era_. He was so fixated on the book that Harry wondered whether he knew anyone else was in the room. Apprehensively, Harry took a seat across from him in an equally worn wooden chair. Snape now realized he wasn't alone, and looked up drowsily.

"Oh, its you Potter. I had thought Kreacher had come back to pilfer more of Black's heirlooms. I do wish I had been right." Snape drawled out.

He really didn't seem like he was in the mood for a conversation, but then again, when was he ever? Harry ignored his subtle rudeness and cleared his throat.

"So, erm… you must know all about occlumency."

Snape blinked. "Yet another keen observation by Potter."

"Well, yeah… I just thought I could ask you about it. You know, I really need to learn it so I thought we might jump right in talking about it."

Snape looked back down and flipped another page in his book.

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss it when term begins. As of now, I'm on vacation."

"Oh, well…"

"What is it Potter? You thought that teachers don't need breaks? How unfortunate it is that we cannot all be famous Harry Potter whose vacation lasts year round."

"No sir, I actually don't vacation year round. You know, I go to something called class."

Harry snapped, his temper getting the best of him already.

"Your body may be in class, but anyone whose seen you in my classes cannot deny your mind's on an infinite vacation."

Harry took in a deep breath. Getting angry would not lead anywhere. So, without further ado, Harry said what was really on his mind.

"You were friends with my mother." Harry said abruptly.

Snape's head shot back up, his eyes narrowed. His lip began to sneer slightly, but his complexion became slightly flushed.

"Yes, I was. And how exactly is this any of your business, Potter?"

"She was my mother, Professor. She is my business."

"Listen here, Potter…"

"How long did you know her?" Harry said calmly

"Excuse me?"

"How long were you friends, sir?"

Snape looked blankly at Harry. He looked confused and reluctant.

"Potter, I swear if you don't drop it I'll make sure you have detention every day until graduation."

A sudden idea struck Harry.

"Sorry sir, I'll just leave. I get it, you hated her just like you hated my father. I won't ask…"

"I DID NOT hate her!" Snape yelped almost uncontrollably.

Harry was silent. Snape continued.

"Your mother was talented, kind, intelligent, exactly what James was not! I could never hate her!"

Harry was taken aback, but was still silent.

"She was too good for your father, what she saw in him, Merlin only knows."

At last, Harry spoke up.

"Why."

Snape looked annoyed. "Why what?"

"Why was she too good for him?"

Snape gaped at him, looking flabbergasted. "She, she…" He was rendered incoherent by annoyance and reluctance.

"If you'd only tell me about her, then maybe I might understand." _'Lies' _Thought Harry.

Snape gaped at him some more, this time looking him in the eyes.

"Please, sir. Tell me about her, from the beginning to the end."

Black eyes met green and held for a second.

Reluctantly, slowly, but genuinely, Snape nodded yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _Meanwhile_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius tip toed up the stairs and headed towards Snape's bedroom. If the picture was anywhere in Grimmauld Place, Sirius bet it would be hidden in there. If Kreacher or Harry didn't take the picture, it had to be Snape who took it. Sirius doubted that the man would risk carrying the stolen photograph around, so it was likely he hid it somewhere in his room.

Once Sirius reached the top of the stairs he heard two people talking low behind the first door to the left of the hallway. He immediately recognized that one belonged to Remus. Remus sounded somewhat flustered, even though he was speaking in a whisper. Overcome by curiosity, Sirius decided to listen in and discover what was troubling his friend.

"You're not listening, Remus. Everything you keep talking about doesn't matter to her." Said a man's voice.

"Like it or not Arthur, she has to acknowledge that I'd cause her more trouble than good."

Arthur was silent for a moment, but then spoke.

"She is already aware of the less lovely parts of your condition, Remus. She encountered them first hand a short while ago, and that encounter has not changed her feelings for you. That's really saying something."

"I could have killed her… or everyone for that matter!" Remus said in an exasperated voice. "Whether she loves me or not, I cannot allow myself to destroy her, make her an outcast like me, or…" Remus stopped talking and began breathing heavily.

"It's okay, Remus. I understand. This is your choice, but please, whatever you choose, be true to your own feelings as well. Do not let these fears get the best of you."

"Thank you, Arthur. And you understand that Tonks must not know about this conversation?"

"You have my word, Remus."

At that moment, the door opened abruptly. Arthur was half way through the threshold when he saw Sirius's shocked face at the top of the stairs. Arthur looked at him wide eyed, but Sirius just nodded.

"Hi, Arthur. Morning to you."

"Yeah, morning…" Arthur said sheepishly.

"Who's there?" Remus muttered inside the room, his footsteps coming nearer.

Sirius took off down the hall and turned his head slightly as he walked just in time to see Remus staring at him apprehensively. Arthur nudged Remus's shoulder and the two walked downstairs.

So, Remus and Tonks…. dig each other? Sirius would never have guessed. Sure, Remus wasn't bad looking, although he was looking sickly lately. And he was a sweet guy after all. Who knew his little cousin Tonks would fall for him, the sly dog. Sirius swore he would speak to Remus about it; it would be a union he'd support wholeheartedly. But for the meantime, he had even more pressing matters to meddle in. Once he reached the door to Snape's room he pulled out his wand and checked for any spells that would prevent him entry. Discovering none, he turned the knob and entered the room…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21- Siblings and Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

To Ron's dismay, he found that trailing Fred was just as futile as he had expected. All morning he had been trying to follow him without being noticed, but was unsuccessful. Fred wasn't stupid. Ron suspected that Fred knew he was following him. To be quite honest, Ron made a poor spy. Wherever Fred went, Ron followed much too quickly. Although Ron tried to hum a bit or seem like he was going somewhere else, Fred was not fooled and gave him funny looks. He began to lead Ron in circles, walking through the kitchen, the hallway, and then turning back at Mrs. Black's portrait. He had even made a few cracks at Ron as he tailed him.

"What is it ickle Ronikins? Are you scared to be in the grim old house all alone?"

Ron had flushed and muttered that he was just wandering.

"Wandering, eh? And always in circles around Mrs. Black's portrait? What is it Ronikins, do you have a little crush on Sirius's mum?"

"That's grotesque!" Ron shouted.

"Slow down Ronikins, your brain isn't developed enough to use such big words."

Severely annoyed, Ron decided to ditch tailing Fred. Ron doubted that Fred was going to talk or do anything secretive while he knew he was being followed. The whole thing had not only been a waste of time, but may have blown the entire mission.

Fuming, Ron trudged off to find Hermione and ask her for advice. However, no matter where Ron looked he could not find her. She wasn't in her room, the kitchen, or anywhere else for that matter. She wasn't even tailing Fletcher as she was supposed to, as Ron had seen him alone counting money in Sirius's study. Even more aggravated, Ron sought out Ginny. He wondered if she had gotten anywhere. Ginny was apparently a good eavesdropper, maybe he could get some tips from her.

Ron found Ginny in an upstairs bedroom, bent over a vent. She was holding something to her ear very gingerly, completely quiet all the while.

"Ginny, what are you…"

"Shhhhh!" She hissed.

Ron approached his sister and knelt down beside her. He could now see that the thing close to her ear was the listening part of an expendable ear.

"Why didn't I think of that." He mumbled.

"Shhh! Just listen!" Ginny whispered.

Ron brought his ear close to the device and listened.

He could hear Fred and George discussing something, their voices very low.

"I think Ron's on to us George. He's been following me all day."

"Hermione must suspect something. Ron never would have figured it out."

"Good point. Anyway, do you have the money?"

They heard coins jingle, and a frustrated scoff.

"To think, we have to spent all those galleons on that damn..."

"Well, its not like we had to work for them anyway. These came from Harry."

"Yeah, what a good sport he is."

Ron and Ginny gasped. Harry had given them money?

"No, Harry couldn't possibly be part of this…" Ron whispered.

"Sshhh!" Ginny hissed.

"Anyway, they still don't know what really is going on. After today, it will be too late for them to do anything."

"We can only hope, if Fletcher does what we asked. I still don't trust him."

"Nor do I, but we're still in deep trouble from that cake prank. There is no way we can leave to get it."

"Yeah, but I just hope he doesn't jip us, the git."

At that moment, the door creaked open and they heard Fletcher stagger into the room.

"Boys." Said Fletcher.

"Dungus." The twins said together.

"_Mundungus_." Fletcher said, pronouncing his name.

"We know." The twins replied.

There was a loud scoff. "You have the money?'"

"Yes." Replied Fred. "70 galleons."

"Good, good. That'll do. And what about me?"

"What about you?" George replied nastily.

"I require some sort of payment for my troubles."

"You said nothing about being paid, you dirty scoundrel!" Fred and George shouted.

"I'm the one risking my neck to get this for you two. It is an illegal substance, and I'm not risking a stint in Azkaban for no less than 300 galleons."

"300? You're mad!" Shouted George.

"300 or I do nothing for yah."

There was an angry mumbling sound, and then more jingling.

"That's a good boy. Well, I'll be off then. See yah later."

"And we want our change back, you dungbag!" The twins called.

Fletcher's footsteps faded away, as did Fred and George's.

Ron and Ginny sat up and stared at each other, wide eyed.

"What the in bloody hell are they doing buying illegal substances? What is this?" Ron said, completely baffled.

Ginny blinked, pale in the face. "I didn't expect anything like this…they always talked about buying something that was hard to get…but risking jail time?"

She paused. "And poor Hermione, tailing Fletcher! Who knows where she'll end up following him, I hope she just abandons…"

"WHAT!?" Ron yelped.

"She's tailing Fletcher, Ron. Just as Harry said to do."

"But I haven't seen her all day!"

"She's been under the cloak, Ron."

"But.. but.. she's in trouble now! We've got to make her stay! I won't have her getting in trouble!"

Ginny laughed. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked her?" Ginny asked.

Ron blushed. "I don't… it's not like…oh shut up Ginny!"

Ron got back up on his feet. "I'm going to help Hermione before she gets arrested or something."

Ginny stood up too, smirking. The siblings ran down stairs, hoping to catch Hermione before it was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione couldn't believe what she was about to do. After hearing a very shocking conversation between the twins and Fletcher, she knew the best thing she could do was go get help. The smart thing to do would be to tell Molly and Arthur that their children were putting themselves in a bad situation. This way, she could stay away from the real trouble and let them deal with it.

But what about Harry? Hermione knew that Harry would never give Fred and George money to do something outright wrong. Had they come to Harry asking for money for their joke shop, which in all actuality, was for some contraband? And was this substance for their joke shop? Were the twins dumb enough to make some prank item from something illegal? And what in the world was this substance?

There was only one sure-fire way to find out; tail Fletcher and discover what exactly he was getting them. It was risky. If she were caught she might be implemented in the scheme as well, and only Merlin knew where she would end up. However, Hermione knew that this was important…and she was curious, in all honesty. Harry was relying on her, and she did not want to let him down.

So, to her dismay, Hermione decided to take the risk. She followed Fletcher to the front door of Grimmauld Place. He stepped out onto the front step, but did not move from here. With his portly frame taking up much of the step, Hermione had to remain on the threshold. Fletcher looked around, checked a pocket in his cloak, and then took out his wand. Hermione guessed what he was about to do, and just in time. She grasped the back of his cloak as he disapparated. Hermione never would have guessed how uncomfortable disapparition was. It felt like she was being crushed, and she gasped for breath.

In the blink of an eye, she realized that her feet had touched the ground. She was in Diagon Alley, with Fletcher standing on her right. He was looking around anxiously. He appeared to have felt her pull on his cloak. After a few moments, he shrugged and waddled off through the alley. After walking for a short while, Fletcher reached a dark and dodgey alley off of Diagon Alley. He looked around once more, and then hurried down it.

Hermione read the sign above the alley; Knockturn Alley. '_Oh no…not this place_.' She thought to herself. Knockturn Alley was a creepy street full of shops dedicated to the dark arts. If the substance Fred and George wanted could be found here, Hermione could easily understand how bad it must be.

Hermione sighed, truly wanting to turn back. But she had come this far, and still had no way of getting back to Grimmauld on her own. She once more thought of Harry and the Order. Now burning with determination, Hermione stepped into the alley way and started walking. She had lost sight of Fletcher and was not sure where to go. Knockturn Alley was extremely grim. The storefronts were old and not well kept. Paint peeled from the signs and the glass had an eerie yellow tint. The store windows displayed a variety of wicked looking objects, such as shrunken heads, chains, morbid books, and objects that most likely carried deadly curses.

The people of Knockturn were also very shady. A young witch with long, chestnut brown hair stood by a wall, trying to sell what looked like jars of elf ears. She could not be more than 20 years old, but had flecks of white hair. Her face sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Her features were not of a normal human being. There was something demented about her, and Hermione did not want to find out what.

Hermione continued on, trying to get a glimpse of Fletcher without entering any creepy shops. As she continued, she could swear that the people became more and more frightening. She passed by a burly man carrying a box labeled 'FRAGILE'. He set it down and opened it, grinning maliciously at the contents. Hermione did not see what was inside the box, but she could of sworn she felt a sudden coldness only caused by dementors…

A group of old women stood closely talking in whispers outside a dirty looking café.

"And that's how I was widowed for the fourteenth time…" Said a horrible, old woman.

Hermione did not stand around to hear more, but just quickened her pace.

A little way ahead was a mean looking wizard in all black robes. He had a few deep scars across his face. Hermione recognized that the scars were much like Remus's scars. Perhaps this man too, was a werewolf. The man paused by an overflowing garbage can, took a vile out of his jacket, and drained it. He then tossed the empty glass vile onto the heap of trash. Then, he was off. Curiously but cautiously, Hermione levitated the vile with her wand. A small sticker read "WOLFSBANE". There was no store name or brand on the vile, however. There was a good chance that the man had bought it off some street seller. It would be much easier to keep their condition a secret if they bought their medicine off the street, rather than have to admit to being a werewolf in a respectable store in order to get their medicine.

Hermione let the vile fall back onto the heap and walked down the alley a little more. To her relief, she saw Fletcher speaking with a man in a long black trench coat. She quietly approached and listened in.

"Good to hear business has been good, Hawthorne. I hear your potions are selling big."

Hawthorne gave him a nasty smile, revealing a mouth of white and pointed teeth.

"The wolfsbane has taken off tremendously. Amortentia is selling pretty good as well."

"Aha, that's the old partner I know. And if you ever wanted to get back into business together…"

"I haven't got time for a petty thief like you, Mundungus. While you're making 10 galleons off stolen broomsticks I'm making hundreds off of neatly crafted potions and poisons. I have skill, Dung. You've got nothing but luck up your sleeves."

Mundungus was clearly offended, but played it off.

"It was only an offer. Anyway, I have to pick two things up from you today. First, I'd like to buy that Erumpent horn you showed me. I'll be needing it to make a distraction while I move a couple of cauldrons. They're hard to move without being heard, I daresay, so I'll need some kind of explosion or what not."

"The Erumpent horn eh? Well you're out of luck with that one. I sold it to some loon a couple of days ago. Thought it belonged to a crumple horned snor-whatever, so I went along with it and told em' what he wanted to hear. He paid fairly well for it, too."

Mundungus looked disheartened. "Pity, I guess I'll just have to store them at me friend's place."

Hermione knew for a fact that he meant Grimmauld Place. Really, Mundungus having friends? Unlikely.

"Anyway, I need to get something real hard to find, and I think you're the guy who'd have it." Fletcher began.

Hawthorne waited, but Fletcher leaned in and whispered into his ear.

Hawthorne's eyes widened at the mention of the substance's name.

'_Darn it! I didn't hear.'_ Hermione thought.

Startled, Hawthorne spoke. "That's some illicit stuff, mind you. It's pretty expensive to make, and to sell. What do you want with it?"

"It's for a friend." Mundungus replied. "So, have you got any?"

Hawthorne nodded slowly. "Just a little. It's yours, for 80 galleons."

"How about I give yah 40 galleons, and promise not to rat yah out."

Hawthorne's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Fletcher said. "You know, turning someone in fer a business like yours can fetch a pretty good reward. Last guy they caught selling stuff like you got 10 years of Azkaban, and the rat got a fat bag of 1000 galleons."

Hawthorne paled slightly, but mumbled "deal."

Fletcher handed Hawthorne the money in exchange for a small brown bag.

Fletcher pocketed the bag and walked off. Hermione followed him closely.

"Damn fool. Will believe anything I tell em." He muttered to himself.

After walking a few paces, Mundungus took out his wand to apparate. Hermione gripped part of his cloak once more, and traveled with him back to Grimmauld Place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred and George had finally gotten their hands on it. The small brown bag Fletcher had handed them was crucial to their 'prank' being successful. Although it was very illegal, at the same time it was very harmless. They were lucky, the twins. They had avoided getting caught and even saved a few galleons. Leave it to old Dung to be a good negotiator. Still, he was a dirty rotten crook. He came back and told them that they had no change. This was obviously a lie, since the boys could hear a heavy jingling in his pocket. Good thing George had paid attention that one time in Transfiguration class to learn a spell which turned coins into bumble bees.

After muttering the incantation, a hoard of buzzing bees appeared in Fletcher's pocket. He let out a high scream, and shook the angry bees out of his trousers, getting stung all the while. The bees flew chaotically around the room until George removed the spell. The bees turned back into coins, which fell to the floor like golden rain.

Realizing he had been outsmarted, Mundungus began sputtering some nonsense about forgetting the change.

"I had my mind focused on stealth, sorry boys. Old Dung's memory fails him sometimes."

"Yeah, especially when it comes to paying people back what belongs to them." Said Fred.

Fletcher shrugged off Fred's comment and went back on his way, no doubt conducting more illegal activities. The twins knew he would probably stop at Gringott's bank to deposit his 300 galleons, and they wished they could see his face when he did so. Little did Fletcher know that those 'galleons' were really leprechaun gold. By the time he reached the bank, they would be gone! Serves him right, the twins thought. Everyone, including Fletcher, doubted the twins. They might not have many O.W.L.S. or perfect grades, but when they put their heads together they could outsmart almost anyone. In a few months time they would show everyone. They would open their joke shop and rake in tons of money. For once, goody Fred and George would be taken seriously. Both were natural born inventors and entrepreneurs, and this would pay off in the long run.

But for the time being, they had a small amount of work to do. They took the brown bag back up to their room. It was time to put their plan into action.


	22. Chapter 22- 1000 Words

As soon as Sirius had entered the pink, feminine bedroom he began chuckling. He had forgotten the décor he had set up, just for Snape. He had turned a decaying, dark bedroom into one suitable for a six-year-old girl. He used permanent sticking charms to make the portraits and paint stay, so no matter what spells Snape used they would remain fixed to the wall. Sirius could see that his attempt to annoy Snape had been successful, as one of the kitten portraits had a deep scratch across it as if it had been struck with a sword.

Sirius also noticed that the other pictures had been covered with gruesome posters, such as figures writhing in pain, obviously suffering from some sort of horrible curse. Although the room was bright pink it seemed gloomy all the same. Grimmauld Place naturally had an atmosphere of misery and darkness, or at least to Sirius it did.

This dreadful place had been the scene of many painful memories. There had been countless arguments over Sirius's personal beliefs on blood purity. A place that should have been a home became a battlefield when the eldest Black son decided to diverge from his family's ancient traditions. He had been verbally berated and rejected by his parents for his belief in equality and respect for others. Although Sirius tried to act like it did not bother him, his family's rejection was one of the greatest upsets of his life. The worst was the loss of his best friend, the second worst the betrayal of another friend, the third worst his time in Azkaban and current situation, and fourth was the estrangement of his family.

Sirius did not know what he would have done if the Potter's hadn't taken him in for some time. The Potters were like family to Sirius and were his first true insight into how happy families operated. The Potters respected each other and others. They ate together and talked together and laughed and cried together. Before this, Sirius had never truly known what it meant to be with a family that loved and supported each other. This was also when he realized what he was missing out on. No matter how well the Potters treated him, he knew he would never truly be one of them. He was not a Potter, he was a Black. And a Black he would always be, if only by name. He dreamed that someday he would have his own family. A happy family. This family would be one in which he truly belonged. It would be a good family, like the Potters, and for once in his life Sirius would not feel like he had been cheated out of the love and joy that family life brings. But twisted fate had other plans, and much of his life was wasted in a cell, suffering for a crime he did not commit. Now free, he was still trapped within a place that haunted him. Living here, he felt the same way as he had felt as a child living with his blood family; alone. The only difference was that back then, he had some hope that his family would see the error of their ways and come together again. Now, any hope of reconciliation was crushed. He did hope that soon he would be found innocent so Harry could live with him, and they could be a family. Besides being James's son, Sirius felt drawn to Harry because he also knew what it meant to be without a loving family. Sirius saw a tiny bit of himself in Harry; a child in need of family. He wanted to do for James's son what the Potter had done for him. But yet again, fate would not allow it. Perhaps someday Sirius would escape the cycle of isolation and troubles that followed him and hone a new life out of the ashes. But for now, he had to keep carrying on the best he could. Abandoning his brooding thoughts, Sirius refocused his attention to the examining the room.

Snape kept it fairly neat. The bed was neatly made and his few belongings carefully placed throughout the room. Sirius decided to begin his search by flipping through each of Snape's books. He picked up the first book on the self. It was very old and bound in black leather. The book's title gave Sirius a chill, "_Magic Most Feared and Revered; 101 Powerful Dark Spells by Cornelius Quebble_."

The thought that Snape was keeping books on dark magic at Grimmauld Place angered Sirius. He hated dark magic. This old house had known evil magic for a long time, and Sirius was determined to purge any remnants of this into the garbage can. He greatly wanted to destroy the book, but doing so would leave evidence that someone had been searching through Snape's stuff. If Snape discovered that Sirius had looked through and ruined his belongings, the men would be back at square one.

Sirius sighed and quickly flipped through the book. He turned it upside down and shook it roughly, hoping that if the picture was concealing inside it would flutter out. Finding nothing, he placed the book back and moved onto the next one. Luckily, the other books were much less sinister. He searched through _Rare and Valuable Funghi_, _The Art of Pickling Magical Plants and Creatures, Potions Digest, _a notebook full of lesson plans, and a grade book. None contained the missing picture.

Sirius then began searching through Snape's dresser. He found nothing but a few pairs of black robes, trousers, and sweaters. He then moved on to the chest that sat in front of the bed. It contained a small cauldron, a few empty glass viles, and potion brewing tools. Once more, the picture was nowhere to be found. Sirius began to get frustrated and started searching in random places throughout the room. He looked under the bed, but only found shoes. He looked behind the curtains, but only found a stray cat he had taken in sleeping on the windowsill. At least he found something interesting in the desk draw. Inside he discovered a calendar. Each month was illustrated by a beautiful picture of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. The interesting part, however, were Snape's markings and notes throughout the calendar…

_Thursday, January 1__st__- Accomplish new years resolution of being more positive_

_Friday, January 2__nd__ – Move new years resolution to next year_

_Monday, January 5__th__ – back to __work __Hell_

_Friday, January 9__th__ – go to pub with Albus and Hagrid for birthday_

_Saturday, January 10__th__ – NEVER play drinking games with Hagrid, ever again_

_Wednesday, February 25__th__ – staff meeting – remember to fall 'ill'_

_Friday, March 13__th__ – give very difficult test; grades have been too lenient_

_Wednesday, April 1__st__ – tell Minerva I wish the Gryffindor quidditch team good luck (April Fools)_

Wednesday, June 15th – apply for D.A.D.A. position

The rest of the calendar containted similar, sarcastic remarks. Sirius truly enjoyed reading them, but soon remembered that he had better hurry up and find the picture before Snape returned. Sirius got back to work and even double-checked everything. He checked the pockets of Snape's clothing, the insides of his socks and shoes, the bedding, under the mattress, and so on. Tired and annoyed, Sirius plopped himself down onto the bed. As soon as he had sat down, a square, neatly cut piece of paper fell out from the inside of a pillowcase. It floated gracefully down to the floor, somersaulting along the way. When it came to rest on the floor, Sirius saw a lovely young woman with fiery hair smiling at him. Sirius smiled slowly and picked up the picture.

He had found the missing picture; and by doing so, confirmed every suspicion he had.


End file.
